Small Lies Cause Big Problems
by BrucasxNaleyxJeyton27
Summary: It was just for fun well she thought, I mean in college your suppose to go to parties hook up with guys then go home never to see him again, but what happen when one night of fun turns into a whole lot of confusion? Brucas
1. Chapter 1

"Having fun slut?" Rachel smirked, while handing Brooke a drink.

"Yes I have to say skank; our first night in college is turning out pretty good." Brooke smiled taking the drink from Rachel.

Ever since Rachel punched some guy in the face for Brooke in middle school they've been inseparable.

"So where are these hot college guys at?" Brooke asked scanning the room. It was your typical party; cups everywhere, half naked people practically having sex on the living room turned dance floor, and loud music.

"Brooke look around! There are hot college guys everywhere." Rachel said in a duh tone.

"Yeah but not for me." Brooke whined aloud.

As Brooke said that her eyes landed on a tall blonde, laughing with some friends. He was gorgeous, with a perfectly toned body, his muscles visible even with his shirt on, his blue eyes were almost diamond like and he had the best arms Brooke had ever seen.

Brooke loved arms it was like her thing, most girls went for the lips, smile or eyes, but not Brooke a nice pair of toned arms is what did her in. There was something about when they held you made you feel safe which was what Brooke liked. Brooke never had a great family, hell Rachel was the only real family she had other than her baby sister. Katie, her little sister and was only 16 making her 4 years younger than Brooke. Their mom and dad pretty much threw money at them and told them to be on their way. Katie is pretty much the only reason Brooke put off college and when she finally did decided to go to college it killed Brooke to leave her sister behind, she was the most important person to Brooke after all but they promised to talk every night and Katie to come visit her.

"Earth to Brooke?" Rachel said waving her hand in front of Brooke's face.

"Oh sorry I was thinking about something." Brooke looked up at the blonde hair blue eyed boy and at about the time she looked up he did too and they both stared for a second or two. Brooke bit her bottom lip and looked at the ground then back at him, he let out a small smiled then turned back to his friend who was rambling on about something.

"Let's go dance Brookie." Rachel said grabbing her hand dragging her over to the dance floor.

Brooke held her hands over her head and slowly rolled her hands down her side to her hips; Rachel and Brooke both grinded up against each other in the she-is-my-best friend-so-it's-ok-sort of way. All the guys stood and watched the two new, hot girls as their hips swayed to the music and every now and then both girls would drop low then slowly make their way back up. Brooke looked over and saw his eyes on her she let out a small smile and winked. Once the music ended Brooke went to get a drink, leaving Rachel with some guy who walked up behind her and started to dance.

"You're a great dancer." A husky voice whispered in her ear. Brooke felt a tingle go down her spine as his hot breath was on her neck. She turned around and smiled realizing who it was.

"Well thank you." She smirked.

"Do you maybe want to dance with someone who is not a girl? Not that I didn't enjoy the show." He smirked, taking sip of his beer.

"Hmm…you're right maybe I should go find a guy." She smiled brushing past him as he grabbed her hand. Brooke felt a tingle again with his touch.

"I think you already found one." He smirked as they slowly walked to the 'dance floor'. They both moved to the music and like with Rachel Brooke grinded up against him but this time she got closer and closer. When her lips almost met his she spun around so her back was towards him. His hands slowly made his way down her sides to her hips, as she placed her hands on his. She swears she heard him let out a small moan as she grinded her ass into him but she wasn't sure. Once the song end Brooke was a little upset that she had to pull away from him.

"Lucas Scott." He smiled sticking out his hand.

"Brooke Davis." She said taking it.

"Yeah I figured since my hands are all over you I should at least introduce myself."

"Yeah that might be a good idea." She smiled up at him. She didn't know what it was about this guy that drove her crazy, crazy like 'I want to throw you against this wall and take you right her' crazy, which was so not Brooke, Rachel yes but Brooke, no.

"So pretty girl you a freshman?"

Brooke smiled at the nickname and blushed slightly taking a sip of her drink. "Yes. That would be correct I guess."

"You guess? You're not like a freshman in high school that came to a college part right?"

Brooke let out a small laugh "No I am a freshman in college."

"Ok good because I don't want to get in trouble."

"Well I'm 20 so you won't get in trouble. And I'm pretty sure you have to sleep together to get in trouble and we didn't do that…" she smirked leaning up to his ear. "…yet" she whispered in her raspy voice before turning and walking away. Brooke was almost embarrassed that was so not like her she just didn't have sex with random people and she just pretty much told a complete stranger there was a possibility.

She walked over to Rachel who had a big smile on her face. "So who is the hottie?" A drunken Rachel smiled looking over at a smiling Lucas.

"Lucas…Lucas Scott."

"Well Lucas...Lucas Scott is totally fine and totally having eye sex with you right now."

"Eye sex? Rach where do you come up with these things?" Brooke said rolling her eyes at her best friend.

"Internet but so not the point, he's hot you're hot and you're both at a party in college. Now go for it."

"I'm not going to have sex with a complete stranger Rachel!" Brooke squealed.

"Why not? It's fun and easy, plus you never have to see them again so it's not awkward. I do it all the time."

"Yea, but Rach you're a slut." Brooke laughed.

"I know but that's why you love me right?" she said knocking her hip into Brooke's.

"I suppose."

"Well my skanky friend I'm going to go find my own hottie. Have fun with yours."

Brooke looked up and smiled as Lucas inched his way towards her. She had her back leaned up against the wall and when he finally got to her he placed his hand above her right should leaning into to her.

"So…" he said moving closer to her face.

"You're going to need a better line then so…"

"Well I just didn't think, hey pretty girl lets go back to my dorm wouldn't seem too work."

"Why don't you try it and we'll see." Brooke said kinking her eye brow.

"Ok…hey pretty girl lets go back to my dorm."

"Well broody boy you see if I do that you may get the wrong impression."

"Oh and what's that?"

"You know that I may like you are something, but it will end badly for you because you would fall hopelessly in love with me and I will just not be interested."

"Oh is that so…" he said as his lips were now only inches from her face.

"Yes that's so..."

"Well then how about we just go for a walk towards my dorm and see what the night brings us?"

"Well I would say you're going to have to let me out from against the wall." He leaned back as she gave a small smirk and leaned into his ear, "Let's see what this night brings us."

She said leaving a small kiss on his earlobe then walking out. She turned towards him and saw him still standing there. "You coming Broody or not?"

"Oh I'm coming."

The walk back to his dorm was quiet neither spoke much just a glance every now and then. Once they were outside his dorm, Lucas grabbed Brooke and pushed her up against the brick wall.

"Hmm…what do you think…" she started but before she could finish his lips crashed into hers. His hands held firmly onto her waist pulling her closer to him. She wrapped her hand around his neck as they continued to kiss. She felt his tongue run slowly over her bottom lips begging for entrance which she allowed. He pulled away only slightly to move his lips to her neck. He slowly kissed her neck then started to suck on it knowing he was going to leave a mark but didn't care.

"Lucas…" she moaned slightly as she ran her hands through his air. Slowly he stopped kissing her neck and moved up to her ear and whispered "So where is this night bringing us?"

She pulled his head to face her and let out small smile then brought him in to a kiss.

"I was hoping you would say that."

He smiled taking her hand leading her up to his room, while every now and then pulling her into him and kissing her. They finally made it to his room and Lucas was relieved his brother/roommate wasn't there. He shut the door with his foot as they fell onto the bed. Before they knew it both of them had thrown each other's clothes all over the room and they were now under his covers. Lucas again started to attack on Brooke's neck knowing he was leaving more of his marks. He heard her let out a small moan which made a smile go to his lips. He slowly moved down her neck leaving light feathery kisses all over her body. She ran her fingers through his hair as he keeps kissing her. Once she couldn't take it anymore she brought his head back up to her face.

"God I need you." She gasped as she felt her heart race. Lucas smiled with those words of course he has been with lots of girls before but something about the way she said that and moaned his name sent shivers down his spine.

He slowly entered her and felt her body shake under his, he stayed still for a second afraid he had hurt her until she pulled him down for a kiss. He slowly moved in her rubbing his hands up her bare back. She dug her nails in his back that made a small amount of pain but it past as it turned into pleasure.

"God Lucas…" she moaned again as he kissed her neck again, his speed became faster and was about to send Brooke over the edge, with pleasure. Lucas felt her back arch underneath him for like the third time and he let out a small smile to himself. Soon his body shook and he collapsed on top of her. He gave her a soft kiss on her lips then rolling over her. He pulled her into him as his arms pulled tight around her waist; she laid her head on his bare chest.

"God that was…" she started but paused thinking of saying it was amazing was to cliché.

"Yeah I know." He smiled kissing her head softly as both feel asleep.

----------------------- -------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------

Brooke woke up the next morning and smiled when she looked up at Lucas were his arms still rested, tight around her waist, but the smile faded when she realized what she did last night. As amazing as it was she hadn't ever slept with some guy she barely knew, hell she has only slept with only one other person her whole life, slightly embarrassed she slid herself out of his grasp, and pulled herself off the bed trying her best not to wake him up. She looked everywhere for her underwear but couldn't seem to find them. She smiled a little when she saw her shirt it somehow in the process of last night end up on the door knob. She pulled her shirt on and jeans. She leaned over and kissed him on the fore head then headed out the door, she turned around and looked at him and smiled then left.

"Brooke you whore where have you been?" Rachel asked as she noticed a certain brunette sneaking into their apartment.

"Umm…"

"Don't lie your hair is a mess, your make up is smudged, and you have the same clothes as last night." Brooke laughed some thinking '_Well not all my clothes'_.

"So where the hell have you been?" Rachel said putting her hands on her hips. Brooke stood there starring at her nervously "Oh I'm just kidding skank. I'm so proud of you, looks like I'm finally rubbing off on you." She laughed hugging Brooke.

"Ha, yeah you have no idea."

"Hey Rach do you have any…oh hey you must be Brooke?" a dark headed girl smiled.

"Umm...yea that's me." Brooke smiled. "And you are?"

"Well Brookie if you weren't out last night pulling a Rachel you would have been here to meet our new roommate." Brooke smiled embarrassed. She totally spaced on the third roommate, she knew hers and Rachel parents had got them this but they only gave the girls so much each month so the girls decided to get a third roommate because then they had more money for them and less on rent.

"Hey I'm Jordan." The dark headed girl smiled reaching out her hand.

"Brooke, but you knew that already." Brooke smiled taking it. "Well its nice meeting you and I feel bad but I really need a shower, but after I get out maybe we can all go eat or something?"

"Sounds great." Jordan smiled.

About 30 minutes later Brooke came out of her bedroom hearing laughs in the living room. She walked in seeing Jordan and Rachel laughing about only god knows what.

"Brookie hey, you're finally done." Rachel said turning around to see Brooke.

"Yeah sorry."

"Oh your fine Rachel and I were just getting to know each other." Jordan smiled.

"Hey baby where are the cups?" A voice came from the kitchen

"Umm...who is that?" Brooke asked confused to way a strange voice was coming from her kitchen.

"Oh it's my boyfriend. Is it ok that he's here?" Jordan said a little nervous she should of asked.

"What? Yes, Jordan this is your house too you can bring whoever you want." Brooke smiled.

"Ok good just wanted to make sure, and I don't know yet just bring me a water from the fridge." Jordan called.

Brooke walked over to the couch and sat next to the girls as they all started to laugh and joke.

"Ok here you go." A voice said. Brooke could almost remember who that voice belonged too, and as she turned around she saw him, there in her apartment handing her roommate, his girlfriend, a bottle of water was non other than Lucas Scott.

**A/N: Ok here is chapter one let me know what ya'll think and I'll continue or not. : )) also I want to thank the very awesome T****hose Who Don't Weep Don't See. For the help so thank ya : )) Well as always review please and thank you. **


	2. Chapter 2

As soon as Brooke laid eyes on Lucas she got the urge to puke up everything in her. She felt like the worst person in the world, she hated cheaters and the boy who made her feel so good last night had turned her into one, not only a cheater but with her own roommate. She looked up at Lucas with the most disgusted look and he knew it too. It made her wonder if this was a first for him too, no, probably not.

"Brooke this is my boyfriend Lucas, Lucas this is my new roommate Brooke." They stared at each other uncomfortably, both keeping their lips in a tight seal.

"I umm...need a shower." Brooke said getting up.

"Brookie you just took one." Rachel laughed.

"Oh yeah I meant I need to go put on umm…pants." She said trying to think of anything to say as she moved quickly to her room and past Lucas, slamming the door.

"That was uh weird?" Jordan said.

"Yeah it was I mean I don't even get what just happened. She already had on pants." Rachel said.

She sat there studying Lucas, trying to see what it was that made Brooke so upset. Then it hit her, she was pretty drunk last night but she did remember a certain blonde boy with Brooke.

"Oh my god." She muttered.

"Hmm?' asked Jordan.

Lucas glanced at Rachel nervously, feeling completely stupid he didn't realize who Rachel was until he remembered Brooke dancing with some fierce red head, he didn't really pay attention to her, his eyes being glued to the beautiful brunette, but then everything clicked. Red head was Rachel.

"What?" Jordan said confused. Lucas looked at Rachel giving a pleading look and in return she just shook her head.

"Nothing just, Lucas." She said.

She wanted to laugh when she saw how nervous he got. If he's going to be a cheating bastard he should get a hell of a lot better at it.

"Huh?" Jordan said the confusion evident in her voice.

"Oh umm…Brooke's ex they dated for awhile and then he cheated on her."

"Ok that has what to do with Lucas?" Jordan asked still a little confused.

"Oh well believe it or not they look almost identical, minus Lucas being a little taller with blue eyes versus the ex's green ones. I guess seeing Lucas made her think of him." Lucas let out a sigh of relief but then felt even worse. "I'm sorry if she seemed weird it just he cheated on her with one of her best friends and I guess she really never got over it." Rachel said as she locked eyes with Lucas.

"Oh I'm sorry, I feel terrible." Jordan sighed a little thinking somehow she hurt Brooke.

"Oh no don't! It's really not your fault that your boyfriend looks like Brooke's cheating ex. I'll go check on her real quick." Rachel said jumping off the couch brushing past Lucas to her best friend's room.

"Nice job Luke." Jordan giggled.

"Wait what?" Lucas asked nervously.

"Well you see if you weren't so cute then you wouldn't have upset Brooke."

"Yeah sorry." Lucas mumbled a little out of it.

"Maybe you should dye your hair a different color or something so she doesn't hate being around you." Jordan laughed as she turned on the TV.

"Yeah. Not really sure that would do it." Lucas mumbled to himself as he turned to look at the door Rachel just ran into. 'Good job dumbass' he thought to himself as he fell next to his girlfriend on the couch.

--------------------------------------------------- -------------------------

"Brooke, you ok?" Rachel asked sitting on her bed.

"Fine. Why wouldn't I be?" Brooke said throwing her clothes all over the place looking for something to wear.

"I don't know maybe because you are digging through your drawers like a mad woman or maybe the fact the guy you screwed last night is sitting in your living room." Brooke stopped and looked at her.

"I'm so stupid. God Jordan doesn't know does she?"

"No…no don't worry I made up a lame reason about Lucas looking like your ex so it upset you."

Brooke laughed some think how well her best friend thinks on her toes. "Yeah to bad he looks absolutely nothing like Felix."

"Yeah I know that you know that but Jordan doesn't." Both girls laughed and fell back on Brooke's bed.

"I messed up bad Rach, I mean I slept with some guy I didn't even know who just happened to my roommates boyfriend and to make it all worse my panties are somewhere in his room."

"You forgot your underwear?" Rachel laughed.

"Yeah I woke up so nervous that he would wake up so I just left them, god I hope Jordan doesn't find them."

"That would suck, but hey not like she would know they were yours." Rachel smiled trying to cheer up her friend.

"Yeah but I do. And I'm sure she would notice they weren't hers." Both girls lay on the bed silent before Rachel started to laugh.

"What's so funny?"

"Just think you never sleep with anyone and the one time you do it well it turns out like this." Both girls started to laugh again.

"God Rachel this shouldn't be funny." Brooke said smacking her arm slightly.

"But it is." Rachel laughed. "So was he good?"

"Rachel!" Brooke squealed jumping off the bed.

"Oh come on Brooke. He looks good well I mean he looks _like _he would be good." Brooke let out a small smile as she thought of it.

"I knew it!" Rachel laughed.

"Shhh…ok I mean come on its not like I have much to compare it too."

"Doesn't matter. Admit it, last night was way better than anytime with that ass of a boyfriend Felix?"

"Ok fine it was good. God was it so good. Like even with what just happened, as soon as I saw him I wanted to jump him."

"Wow Brookie I am rubbing off on you."

"God I am a terrible person."

"No you're not. You just have a small crush."

"Yes, but I have to get rid of it, and seeing him with Jordan defiantly did it for me."

Rachel was about to respond when they heard a knock at the door. "Brooke..." a soft sweet voice said as the door eased open.

"Hey I just wanted to make sure your ok? Are you?" Jordan smiled.

"Yeah I am. Thanks girlie, sorry about that just…"

"No don't worry about it I have been there." Jordan smiled. "So ya'll still want to go eat?" Rachel looked over at Brooke who just smiled and said "Sure. Let's go."

"Ok great I'm going to go get a jacket I'll be right there." She smiled as she went to her room.

Rachel and Brooke walked into the living room where Lucas stood waiting by the front door. Brooke looked up at him then away real quick, as Rachel walked out the door ahead of her.

"Brooke…" he said trying to grab her arm.

"Don't!" she snapped pulling her arm away from him and following Rachel out the door.

"Ready to go?" a smiling Jordan asked, Lucas nodded and followed them out.

---------------------- ------------------------------------ --------------------------------

Brooke and Lucas sat there in silence as Jordan and Rachel talked. Brooke would every now and then glance up at Lucas but then looked away quickly when he would turn to her.

"So Brooke…" Jordan started "Where were you last night?" she smiled. Brooke moved uncomfortably in her chair then looked at Rachel nervously. Rachel glanced up at Lucas who she swears went completely white.

"Oh well me and Rach went to a party." Brooke said looking at her drink.

"I know that but who did you go home with? I mean we are roommates we talk about this stuff." She laughed.

"Yeah right so tell us Brookie." Rachel said glaring at Lucas. Brooke just looked at Rachel with what-the-hell-are-you-doing-look. Rachel just let out a small smirk and a wink and then Brooke knew what she was doing and smiled some.

"Oh just some guy. Wow that makes me sound like a big slut." Brooke laughed a little.

"No not at all… I mean not as long as you don't make it a habit." Jordan laughed.

"Oh know Brookie here is like a saint, she doesn't just sleep with anyone." Rachel quickly realized what she said and gave Brooke an I'm-sorry-look. Brooke just moved uncomfortably then noticed a small smile play on Lucas's lips which slightly made her pissed, well even more pissed.

"Yeah well it sucked so I'm sure I won't make it a habit." Brooke said which made Lucas's light smile drop and he just looked at her.

"See its guys like that who ruin one night stands." Rachel said making everyone laugh but Lucas who looked extremely uncomfortable.

"Ok now I feel awkward." Lucas finally spoke.

"Oh he speaks I thought you were like mute." Brooke smirked causing Lucas to glare at her...

"Oh no Lucas is just shy when you first meet him and why do you feel awkward I mean I had to sit and listen to you and Nathan talk about sex all the time." Jordan laughed.

"Nathan, who is Nathan is he hot?" Rachel smiled.

"Yeah Nathan is definitely cute, dark hair, built and blue eyes like Lucas here."

"Oh maybe I might have to have a one night stand with him to make up for my dreadful one last night." Brooke laughed. She didn't know why she was doing this but Lucas made her feel so dumb and embarrassed, and they both knew how good last night was. God they told each other but other than to Rachel she wouldn't admit it to anyone else.

Lucas just looked at the smiling brunette and when she talked about Nathan like that he couldn't help but feel a slight bit of jealousy and he wasn't even sure why, he had a girlfriend, who he did really care about, but there was something about Brooke that just made him nuts but in a good way.

They all kind of sat there when they heard:

**I was thinking just today**

**About how we used to play**

**Barbie dolls and make-up**

**Tea parties dress up**

**I remember how we'd fight**

**Then make up and laugh all night**

**Wish we were kids again**

**My sister my friend**

Lucas got a huge smile when he saw Brooke's face light up as she grabbed her phone. Rachel and Jordan had started a conversation about god knows what and he just sat quietly looking at Brooke. He then noticed her real smile, not the smile she had been wearing most of today, but the smile she had last night when they were dancing and when they were in his bed, and now there it was again and seeing it made him smile.

"Hello….oh I know I'm sorry I was busy last night…I don't know busy…no Katie not busy with someone…" she said with a laugh then looked up at Lucas and smiled a little but then wiped it off as quick as it came. "Ok first no and second you shouldn't even be talking like that…I don't care if you are 16 you are my baby sister and you are never allowed to even say the word sex."

With that comment Rachel smirked and turned to Brooke. "Give me the phone." Rachel said grabbing it from Brooke.

"Hey girlie what's up…oh really sounds hot…don't listen to your prude of a sister you have my permission…"

"Rachel what are you telling her give me that!"

Brooke said grabbing the phone from Rachel's death grip.

"Ok whatever Rachel said ignore…I don't care if she is like your sister and you love her I am your blood sister so you have to listen to me…ok ok well I'll call you tonight…yes I promise…well I don't plan on going out tonight. Ok well I love you...bye." Brooke said hanging up with a big smile still on her face. Then she turned and smacked Rachel on the arm. "Ok don't ever tell my 16 year old sister she can have sex!"

"Oh Brookie relax we both know she won't she is just as good as you are, god she will probably only sleep with one guy instead of your breaking record of two." All of a sudden Brooke's face went completely white as she turned and looked at Lucas who looked shocked. "Brooke I'm sure I have put my foot in my mouth quite enough for today…" Rachel said noticing how upset her friend was.

"Oh its fine I just umm…need to go." She said picking up her stuff quickly, in the process she dropped her purse spilling her stuff. She got down real quick trying to pick it all up a Lucas tried to help. His hand hit her softly and he just looked at her, she pulled all her stuff into her purse then got up quick and left.

"Is she ok?" Jordan asked as Lucas just watched Brooke leave.

"Yeah she is fine I just said something stupid, don't worry."

Brooke finally got home and sat on the sofa and cried she felt so dumb. She didn't want Lucas knowing he was only the second guy she slept with. Honestly she didn't plan on sleeping with him but it happened and she can't take it back. In the middle of having her own little pity party there was a knock at the door and she seriously thought about ignoring it but whoever was knocking was very persistent. She slowly made her way of the couch wiping away any tears and looked in the mirror. She rubbed the smudge of eye makeup and opened the door.

"You?! What are you doing here?"


	3. Chapter 3

When Brooke finally got home she collapsed onto the sofa and cried and cried. She still couldn't believe Lucas found out that she had only slept with two guys, him included. She never intended to sleep with him but what happened, happened and now she has to deal with it.

In the middle of personal pity party someone knocked on the door, and kept knocking. She wanted to ignore it but whoever was behind the door had no plans on leaving soon. So she slowly made her way of the couch wiping away any signs of her tears and looked into the mirror. She rubbed her smudged makeup and opened the door.

"Some nerve you having coming over here! What the hell do you want?"

Brooke stood at the door with the look of hurt etched across her face, she was also beyond livid at him. How dare he come here after what he did, how dare he come even remotely close to her, and how dare he… well just ugh how dare he.

"I'm sorry for coming over here, I just think we should talk." He finally spoke pulling her out of her thoughts.

"Talk? You want to talk? Ok where should we start? Maybe about how you are a complete jackass or how you cheated on your girlfriend with her roommate, or maybe even why the hell you are in my house and not with said girlfriend right now." She snapped.

"Ok yes to all of those and Rachel and Jordan went shopping after you left, so I thought I could come over and I don't know…" he said trailing off at the end.

"Ok. Well I like never wanna talk to you again, so yea." She said as she went to slam the door but he stopped it with his foot pushing past her in the process.

"Well ok I don't care if you wanna talk or not I do and that's that. Look I've never done what we did before that night."

"What the sex part or the cheating on your girlfriend part?" Brooke spat back, throwing her arms over her chest.

"The cheating part, Jordan and I haven't been together that long just towards the end of last year and the summer…"

"Oh so it's ok to cheat on her! You are such a…"

"No!" he snapped stopping her before she finished. "I'm just saying that I'm sorry. I know how awkward all this must be and I get its all my fault."

"You're damn right it's your fault! I hate cheaters, more than anything and you turned me into one!"

"Ya know its not all my fault! It takes two to do the deed and you came onto me!"

Who the hell was he kidding she did no such thing. "I came on to you1 Are you effing kidding you walked up and asked me to dance!" Brooke yelled.

"Yeah but you had been eye flirting with me all night."

"Eye flirting? What you and Rachel best friend's now? And ok maybe I was but I didn't have a girlfriend, or boyfriend or whatever, so not the point. What you did was screw with me!"

"Yeah I know ok and I honestly didn't plan on anything to happen but we were dancing and talking and I don't know it just kind of clicked, and honestly if you were me wouldn't you have gone for it, I mean look your gorgeous and last night was well…" Brooke stood there in shock she couldn't believe what she was hearing first he blames her for it then complements her and honestly if she wasn't so pissed she would be a little flattered right now but it didn't change what they did was wrong, so wrong.

"Ok look Lucas…" she said in a more calm tone "let's forget it ever happened ok, we can just chalk it up to one big drunken mistake. Ok?" she was somewhat surprised when she saw his face; he almost looked hurt by her offer. "I mean that's why you came over here right to beg me not to tell Jordan?"

"Yeah I guess."

"Great problem solved, well not solved but none of it matters."

"Fine none of it matters." Lucas said turning towards the door. "Brooke…"

"What?" Brooke said somewhat annoyed he was still in her house.

"I am sorry I mean…"

"Don't say it ok Lucas just leave." And with that he turned and left.

Brooke fell back on the couch she felt sad and pissed and yet happy all the same time. Pissed because well Lucas was an ass, happy because she just had a guy tell her how gorgeous she was which would make any girl feel special, but sad because, even if she didn't want to, she had feelings for Lucas, but he was dating her roommate. "Ugh!! Damn Lucas Scott!" She yelled covering her face with one of the pillows.

--------------------- --------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------

Brooke and Lucas's relationship was anything but friends they hated each other and everyone seemed to know it. Neither knew why they acted the way they did maybe because it was awkward, or maybe something completely different but it had been two weeks since that night and neither would speak of it.

"Jordan I don't want to go with you." Brooke pouted as she recognized the dorm she was walking too.

"I know but I need to see Luke real quick then we can go ok?"

"Fine, but don't expect me to be nice."

"I would never think of such a thing." Jordan laughed linking arms with Brooke as they walked up the stairs.

"Hey Nathan, hey babe." Jordan said walking in and giving Lucas a quick kiss on the lips.

"Hey Jordan," Nathan smiled as his brothers girlfriend came bouncing in. "Brookie!" he smiled when he saw the feisty brunette.

"Natey!" she squealed skipping over and jumping on his lap. "How's my favorite Scott doing?" she smiled getting an eye roll from Lucas. Brooke and Nathan met in class one day and quickly became best friends.

"I'm good, how's my favorite bitch doing?" Lucas smirked getting a smack from Jordan. "Ouch, I was just kidding. Damn." He said rubbing the now red spot. Though he wouldn't admit it to anyone they way Brooke and Nathan acted stung a little, he was with Jordan he shouldn't be jealous but a small part of him wished she was sitting in his lap, laughing with him not his little brother.

"Yeah whatever ass, so Natey I got news for you." She said rolling her eyes at Lucas and turning back to face Nathan.

"Oh really what would that be?"

"I met a girl." She smiled.

"Oh really!" Nathan smiled.

"Yes, she is pretty smart and really sweet."

"So you like her? I mean if so that's awesome, I can join?"

"Nathan!" Brooke said smacking him, "I don't like girls! I was talking about for you silly."

"Brooke you're not going to set me up with someone, I hate blind dates."

"Oh come on, I know she will like you, how about we make a deal we can double!"

"Umm…Brooke you have to have someone to make it a double."

"Yeah and I'm sure no one wants to date Brooke 'Bitch' Davis." Lucas smiled getting another hit from his girlfriend.

"Why are you such an ass Lucas?" Brooke snapped.

"I don't know why are you such a bitch?"

"You know I don't know how you got Jordan she is sweet and your just well a dick."

"Ok enough both you, Brooke lets go ok we have to meet Rach and…." She started but paused when she looked at the ground "What's that?"

"What's what?" Lucas asked as Jordan got off his lap and leaned over to pick something up form under his bed.

"This!" she snapped pulling out a pair of black lace panties. Brooke looked at Lucas and her heat dropped.

"I don't know aren't they yours?" Lucas asked nervously.

"No they aren't mine, who the hell do they belong to Lucas?" she yelled.

"Jordan…" Brooke said softly making everyone turn to look at her "Come on its clear what is going on." She paused getting off Nathan's lap and walking over to her fuming friend. "You know Natey I'm trying to hook you up with a nice girl but you are bringing sluts to the room." Brooke laughed.

"huh?" Nathan asked a little confused.

"Well have your fun now but when you meet Haley I want no panties from your one night stands in here ok?"

"Yeah ok sorry." Nathan said still confused but from the look on his brothers face going with it.

"Oh sorry Lucas I guess since I saw it under your bed I just…"

"Don't worry about it baby." He smiled kissing her softly.

"Ok now that ya'll are done can we go now?" Brooke asked.

"Yeah let's go." Jordan said as they walked out. "You know I feel so bad just jumping on him like that he would never cheat on me." Jordan told Brooke as they walked out of the dorm into the cold breeze.

"Yeah I know, shit I forgot my purse I'll be right back."Brooke said turning and running back inside.

-------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------------------------

"Sorry I forgot my purse." Brooke said not making eye contact with the broody boy on the bed.

"Brooke thanks for that." Lucas said sincerely.

"Yeah whatever where did Nathan go?"

"He went to take a shower." Lucas said as he got of his bed and walked over.

"Did he ask anything?"

"No he just gave me that we-are-going-to-talk-about-this-later look." Brooke felt her body tense up when his hand touched hers. "Well figure you want these back." he said handing her the panties.

"Yeah well they are my favorite." She grinned but wiped it off quickly realizing she was talking to Lucas Scott, the Lucas Scott she hated, who made her feel so dumb, but _God he is so cute'_ she shook her head quick getting that thought out of her head. "Well I better go, bye asshole." She laughed slamming the door.

"Bye pretty girl." He whispered to himself as he fell onto his bed. "Damn Brooke Davis!"

**A/N: ok I know this chapter probably sucks but I have bad writers block but just review and thanks for the last ones : ))**


	4. Chapter 4

About a week had passed since the whole thing with Jordan and Brooke's panties, Nathan found out but said nothing to no one, Brooke introduced him to Haley and they hit it off right away just like Brooke thought they would. On their double date Brooke took some guy on the basketball team, John, she didn't really like him that much but he asked and plus he seemed to make Lucas slightly jealous which she kind of liked.

"Hey Brooke you look hot today." John smirked as she passed him in the gym. Some the guys laughed as Lucas just rolled his eyes.

"Oh baby I always look hot." She said with a wink.

"Well you want to go out tonight maybe go to a club or something?"

"Hmm…" Brooke smiled as if she was thinking. She leaned up to his ear "Pick me up at eight." With her raspy voice, then leaning back and walking over to the cheerleaders.

"Damn man she is hot." Tim smirked.

"Yeah she is, and she going out with me tonight."

"Yeah and maybe moaning your name by the end of the night." Tim laughed smacking him on the back.

"I doubt that." Nathan said getting slightly pissed them talking about Brooke.

"Oh why you say that? Did you get in on that?" Tim asked.

"No I didn't but I know Brooke, and she won't sleep with some asshole." He said then looking up at Lucas "Well not usually."

Lucas couldn't help but feel a small amount of jealousy; he didn't like Brooke going out with John. John was a player and one of the biggest assholes on the team.

"Yeah John so don't get to excited." Lucas added.

"You're just jealous you can't get with Brooke."

Lucas just smiled as he thought about his night with Brooke

*****Flashback*****

"_God I need you." She gasped as she felt her heart race. Lucas smiled with those words of course he has been with lots of girls before but something about the way she said that and moaned his name sent shivers down his spine._

_He slowly entered her and felt her body shake under his, he stayed still for a second afraid he had hurt her until she pulled him down for a kiss. He slowly moved in her rubbing his hands up her bare back. She dug her nails in his back that made a small amount of pain but it past as it turned into pleasure. _

"_God Lucas…" she moaned again as he kissed her neck again, his speed became faster and was about to send Brooke over the edge, with pleasure. Lucas felt her back arch underneath him for like the third time and he let out a small smile to himself. Soon his body shook and he collapsed on top of her. He gave her a soft kiss on her lips then rolling over her. He pulled her into him as his arms pulled tight around her waist; she laid her head on his bare chest. _

*****Flashback over*****

"Yeah John that's it, you're right, I could never get a girl like Brooke Davis."

"Boys!" they all turned to see their coach "Suicides Now!" he said as they all started to run.

* * *

"Brooke!"She heard someone yell as she spun around "Brooke wait up!"

"What do you want?" she asked annoyed.

"I just wanted to talk to you about John."

"What about him?" She snapped crossing her arms over her chest.

"Don't go out with him he is no good, all he does is hook up with girls and never call them again."

"You mean kind of like you?" she said crossing her arms over her chest "But anyway we already went out once."

"Yes with Nathan there, I don't like him alone with you, I don't trust him."

"Look Luke, I don't need you looking after me, I'm not your girlfriend and we aren't even friends."

"I know but I still care and worry."

"Why do you care Lucas huh, tell me why?" she wanted him to tell her something anything to let her know she wasn't the only one feeling what she was feeling, yeah sure she called him an ass and told him many times she hated him but she didn't, the truth was she really liked him and most nights she would go to bed thinking about him and that night with him, wondering if maybe he went to bed thinking about her.

"Brooke…I…"

"Yeah see you don't care so don't tell me what to do and who to go out with ok!" she yelled.

"Look I know how guys like John are ok and I know how you feel about sex I just don't want you doing something you regret."

"Ok first you have no clue how I feel about sex I mean I knew you all of what a few hours and slept with you so don't even and second the only thing I regret is sleeping with you. So just leave me alone Lucas." she turned and started to walk away but he grabbed her and pulled her back.

Her body tingled at his touch even just holding her arm she wanted him but knew she couldn't. He pulled her close to him but said nothing did nothing just stared at her in her hazel eyes. Neither spoke a word just stood there, she saw as his eyes would glance down at her lips and she knew what he wanted to do, god she wanted him to but he didn't and she sure as hell wasn't going to be the first to go for it.

He could feel her warm breath mix with his, he didn't know why he grabbed her arm he didn't know why he stopped her, but there was something about Brooke Davis that was driving him completely crazy. He wanted to kiss her god he did but then his mind trailed back to a certain dark head girl who he really did care about, so he just let go of her and stepped back not taking his eyes off hers.

"Just be careful Brooke." He whispered as he turned and walked away leaving a confused girl behind him.

* * *

"Brooke, get the door." Jordan called from the shower.

Brooke threw her magazine down and walked over to the door not to happy to see the boy behind it.

"Hey." He whispered as he walked past her into the apartment.

"Jordan is in the shower she should be out in a minute." She said with no emotion as she walked back to the couch. Her butt hadn't hit the couch before there was another knock. "Ugh!" she groaned getting up.

By this time Lucas had made his way into the kitchen but laughed when he saw the annoyed noise Brooke had made.

"Oh hey John." He heard her say as he walked into the living room and sat on the couch.

"Hey so you ready to go?"

"Oh yeah sorry I was going to call but my phone died I can't go out tonight." Lucas ears perked up as he looked over at the door and saw a pissed off John.

"What why?"

"I just am not feeling good at all but can I have a rain check?" she asked.

"Yeah sure see ya." He turned and walked away as she shut the door.

Brooke turned to see Lucas on the couch grinning at her. Brooke just walked over and fell on the couch taking the TV changer and flipping through the channels not looking over at him.

"Oh get that damn smirk off your face." She said still not looking over at him, Lucas just leaned back on the couch and laughed.

"What we laughing at?" Rachel asked falling on the chair next to them and grabbing a magazine.

"Oh that Brookie here might actually listen to me when I talk." Lucas smirked.

"Oh screw you Scott." Brooke said half laughing half annoyed.

"Ya'll ready did that." Rachel mumbled to herself.

"Rachel!" Brooke squealed throwing a pillow hitting her in the face.

"Hey you slut!" Rachel said throwing one back. Soon both girls were up hitting each other with pillows with the occasional "Slut, skank, bitch" thrown in there.

"Ok enough you two, stop acting like children." Lucas laughed stepping in between the two girls.

Brooke and Rachel both looked at each other and kinked their eye brows with a big grin.

"What is that look?" Lucas asked nervously but before either answered he got hit right in the face with a pillow. They all laughed as pillows were thrown.

"Ok enough enough." The all laughed following back on the couch. Brooke laughed as she took the pillow and hit Lucas right in the face one last time.

"Ok Davis you are dead!" he laughed pulling her into his lap and tickling her.

"Lucas….Lucas" she gasped trying to catch her breath "Stop…"

"Say you're sorry." He said as he continued,

"Never!" she laughed.

"Fine then." he laughed.

"Ok ok I'm sorry I hit you." She laughed.

"Now say I'm not an ass." He stopped as she looked up at him.

She climbed out of his lap and turned to look at him with a big grin as she moved close to his ear. "You're an ass." She smiled then tried to get away quickly and ran around the couch; he grabbed her arm and pulled her over the couch. She rolled over the back of the couch and crashed on top of him. Neither moved as their face were only a few inches apart.

They heard a knock at the door but still neither moved.

"I'll get it." Rachel said as she laughed at Brooke and Lucas. "God they have way to much sexual tension." She laughed to herself as she walked over toward the door.

"I think I liked you better on bottom." Lucas smirked before he realized what he had just said, but she didn't move just had a small smile cross her face.

"Yeah I think I do too." They again both sat there not moving until they heard someone clear their throat.

Brooke jumped and rolled off the couch hitting her head on the ground causing everyone to laugh.

"Ouch." She said rubbing her head.

"What's going on here guys?" Jordan asked with her arms crossed over her chest.

"Oh well a pillow fight, name calling, tickling, then your ass of a boyfriend throw me over the couch." Brooke smirked as she stood up.

"Yeah well Lucas I'm ready to go." Lucas could tell she was slightly pissed but not sure why, he knew she hadn't heard their little comment or least hope she didn't but still he had a very pissed off Jordan on his hands, but he stopped all his thinking when a short, skinny , dirty blonde walked into the room.

"You going to stop slutting around and hug me?" the girl asked as Jordan and Brooke turned around to face the voice.

"KATIE!" Brooke squealed running over and tackling the blonde.

"What you doing here?"

"I missed you and Rachel. So I came to visit."

"Yeah! I'm so excited to see you, it's been too long, and does the devil know you're here? Should I cover when she calls? Do you care? Did you color your hair? I like it you are defiantly more of the dirty blonde type…" Brooke rambled causing everyone in the room to laugh.

"Brookie shut up." Katie laughed hugging the rambling brunette. "Yes it has been too long, no they don't know, I don't care if you cover, yes I dyed my hair and damn right I look good."

"Ok good." She said hugging her again "I missed you."

Lucas couldn't help but smile at Brooke he never saw her this happy before, well one other time but still not the point, he liked this happy Brooke and he liked this blonde girl she was like a little Brooke, all calm and confident. He laughed at the way the girls would finish each other's sentences and how they completely forgot the other three people on the room.

"Wait what about school?" Brooke questioned.

"So who are you two?" Katie asked avoiding her sister's question.

"Ok ignore them what about school?" Rachel asked repeating Brooke's question.

"I kind of got suspended." Katie said looking at the ground "But before you two get mad it is only for a week and it's not like it's that big of a deal, I mean I didn't steal a test like some people in this room."

"Ok your right me and Brooke did that but you should learn from that you are better than us." Rachel said clearly concerned.

"She is right Katie." Brooke nodded crossing her arms over her chest.

"Ok I know you both are right but can I not get yelled at right now I have been in a car for almost 5 hours to come see you two skanky asses so please."

"Fine but we are going to talk about this later." Both Rachel and Brooke said together.

"Ok fine now will you introduce me to the two people standing awkwardly in the living room with us?"

"Fine, Katie this is Jordan she is our other roommate." Rachel smiled.

"Hey." Katie waved getting a small smile back.

"And Katie this is the 'ass'." Brooke smirked looking over at Lucas.

"Or like bitch is trying to say I'm Lucas." he smiled sticking out his hand.

"Well hello Lucas." Katie smirked winking at him making everyone laugh.

"_She is so Brooke's sister." Lucas thought to himself._

"Yeah Katie Lucas is Jordan's boyfriend so no winking, or any other actions ok?" Rachel smiled looking over at Brooke who just laughed nervously.

"Yeah fine."

"Well me and Lucas should be going I'll see ya'll tonight. Bye." Jordan smiled hugging her roommates.

"Bye girlie." Rachel and Brooke said at the same time as Jordan walked out the door.

"Bye Rach, nice meets you Katie." Lucas smiled hugging Rachel and giving Katie a small wink.

"Ass." Brooke smirked as Lucas leaned in for a hug.

"Bitch." He laughed walking out shutting the door behind him.

Brooke just let out a big smile.

* * *

**A/N: forever update I know well read and review and if you all like this I will keep updating if not well I won't.**


	5. Chapter 5

"Hey Pretty Boy." Brooke laughing sitting down in the grass, in the middle of the corridor where Nathan, Jordan and Lucas were.

"Hey Pretty Girl." Nathan smiled at his brunette friend; Brooke tensed up looking up at Lucas who had a somewhat hurt look, he called her Pretty Girl and even though she loved Nathan in the best friend kind of way of course, him saying it didn't give her the feeling she got when Lucas used it.

"Hey girlie girl." Brooke smiled at her roommate. Brooke and Jordan weren't exactly friends they didn't hate each other but Brooke always felt weird around her and ever since a few days ago where she caught Brooke on top of Lucas she was acting kind of weird.

"Hey Brookie." Jordan smiled taking a sip of her water.

"What no sweet greeting for me no hey sexy or how's your day gorgeous greeting like Nathan over here gets?" Lucas joked.

"I could but I just never been one for lying sorry ass." Brooke laughed getting a playful eye roll from the blonde boy.

"Ouch." Lucas mocked placing his hand on his heart like he was hurt. "But what can I expect from a bitch as yourself." Making everyone laughed, but Jordan.

"Well of course, but back to my favorite Scott, how are you and Hales?"

"We are good, really good, I really like her Brookie." He smiled.

"Yay!" Brooke said clapping her hands together. "I know you would like each other and I'm glad you like her she talks about you nonstop."

"Really?" Nathan said with a huge smile.

"Yes really." Brooke laughed.

"Hey Scott's, Jordan, Slut." Rachel smiled walking over to the group with Katie right behind.

Katie had been here 3 days and Brooke still had yet to talk to her about why she got kicked out but knew her sister would spill sooner or later she always did.

"Skank, baby sister." Brooke smiled at her best friend and sister.

"Brookie do you have to call me baby sister it makes me seem so young." Katie pouted.

"You are young so yes and don't pout." Brooke laughed.

"Brooke she pouts just like you." Nathan laughed, getting a smack from Brooke.

"I do not pout." Brooke pouted causing everyone to laugh.

"Really Brooke Really..." Rachel laughed raising an eye brow.

"Brooke you are doing it right now." Lucas laughed.

"I am not!" she said smacking him.

"Yeah babe you are." Nathan laughed before also getting hit again by Brooke.

"Ugh I hate both you." Brooke pouted crossing her arms.

"No you don't you love us." Nathan smiled as he gave his brother a smirk as he moved closer to Brooke.

"Yeah you definitely love us." Lucas smiled knowing what his brother was thinking as he also moved closer to Brooke.

"No I don't, and why are ya'll getting so close to me?" Brooke asked nervously.

"Oh no reason just you know…" Lucas said with a smile.

"Nathan, Lucas if you touch me I swear to god!" Brooke yelled but it was too late as both brothers started to tickle her. "Stop…please stop!" she laughed.

"Tell us you love us." Nathan smiled as Brooke rolled up into a ball and Lucas and he continued.

"Nope!" she said trying to get them to stop.

"Fine then."

"Rachel help me!" Brooke squealed.

"Rachel you help your next." Lucas laughed as the kept tickling the brunette.

"Sorry skank you're on your own."

"Ok...Ok… I'll say it I'll say but let me up first." Both boys helped her up as she dusted herself off.

"Ok let us hear it tell us you love us." Nathan smiled crossing his arms.

"And we are the hottest guys you know." Lucas added.

"Fine ok I love you and you're the hottest guy I know." Brooke smiled as she eased back from both boys. "Nathan only though." She smiled as she took off running.

"Oh know you don't." Lucas said taking off after her. He tackled her and rolled on the ground as the playfully wrestled. "Say you're sorry." Lucas laughed as the rolled on the ground.

"Nope I'm not I love Nathan and he is the hottest guy I know." She laughed.

Rachel, Katie and Nathan all smiled as they watched the two roll around in the grass, but all smiles stopped when they looked over at Jordan who looked overly pissed.

"Ok Broody let call a truce." Brooke laughed as she rolled and was now straddling Lucas. Lucas smiled at the nickname she used, she hasn't called him that since there night together.

"Truce, as long as you say sorry." He laughed.

"Fine I'm sorry I don't love you." She smirked but then he started to tickle her again. Both kept laughing but the laughs soon faded when they saw the others come up to them. Brooke jumped off Lucas as he stood off brushing off the grass.

"Brooke is there a reason I always seem to find you on top of my boyfriend?" a pissed off Jordan asked as she crossed her arms.

"What? Jordan we were just messing around." Lucas replied before Brooke.

"Yeah ya'll seem to do that a lot."

"Jordan I'm sorry I didn't mean anything by it." Brooke quietly replied.

Rachel knew the look Brooke had on her face it, she hated that look. Brooke always felt guilty for the whole thing with Lucas and right now she looked like she was going to cry. So Rachel did her best friend duty and stopped her before she did.

"Brooke, guess who I talked to today?" Everyone turned and looked confused at the red head.

"Who?"

"Vegas." Rachel smirked and Brooke and Katie both started laughing.

"Who is a Vegas?" Nathan questioned.

Brooke just kept laughing she knew exactly who Vegas was. The truth was there is no Vegas it was someone Brooke and Rachel made up, so whenever a conversation got awkward they would change the subject to '_Vegas_' and laugh and walk away, and Brooke couldn't be happier right now. No one but Rachel, Katie and Brooke knew about it and all three knew exactly when to use it.

"Oh this hot guy from back home, he was like in love with Brooke, still is." Rachel smiled while Brooke tried to contain her laughter.

"How come you never told us about him?" Jordan smiled now less pissed thinking that Brooke had some guy, that wasn't her boyfriend.

"Oh well you know ya'll never asked before." Brooke smiled giving a thank look to Rachel.

"Well who is he?" a jealous Lucas asked.

"Well he is gorgeous tall dirty blonde hair…" Rachel started.

"Nice body god is it nice, he used to be the captain of the football team, and he was a senior with Brooke and Rachel." Katie added.

"So Brooke you like him?" Jordan asked. Brooke just smiled and looked up at Lucas who she could tell was more than jealous.

"Um… I don't know, I always guess I had a thing for him but I don't know." All three girls tried their hardest not to break out into laughter right there as they watched Jordan go from pissed to happy, Lucas go from happy to pissed with a small hint of jealousy and Nathan, well Nathan is Nathan.

"Yeah well I just thought I would let you know, you know keep your options open, since you and John didn't work out." Rachel smirked at Lucas who just rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, well guys I got to head out you know go home take shower because, two assholes throw me on the ground." Brooke laughed at Lucas and Nathan. "Rach, you and Katie coming?"

"Yeah bye boys." Rachel smiled they walked away.

"Yeah well I got to go too I have a 2:30 class. Bye." Jordan smiled kissing Lucas before heading off.

"Dude so who do you think Vegas is?" Lucas asked his brother as they watched the girls leave.

"I don't know but green is defiantly not your color." Nathan laughed.

"What you talking about?"

"You're totally jealous over this _Vegas_ guy."

"I am not! I have a girlfriend you know named Jordan." Lucas snapped at his younger brother.

"Yeah you had a girlfriend named Jordan that night you slept with Brooke and when you were rolling all over the ground with her." Nathan smirked.

"Ok not the point."

"Do you like her?"

"Who?" Lucas asked knowing exactly who he was talking about.

"Who? Brooke who dumb ass." Nathan said smacking his brother.

"No I don't she is Jordan's roommate I just worry about her."

"Yeah sure, look all I am saying is you can't sleep with a girl who looks like that, flirt with her and get jealous if you don't like her." Nathan shrugged, he didn't need Lucas to admit it he wasn't stupid, he saw the way the two acted and the looks they shared they both had it bad.

"Well I don't." Lucas lied.

"Yeah whatever you say man." Nathan smirked not believing a word his brother had said.

* * *

"I can't believe that worked." Brooke laughed throwing her stuff down and falling on her bed.

"I know we haven't used '_Vegas' _in forever and good job with the hot body comment Little D."

"Thank you thank you." Katie laughed as she bowed.

"I know but really thanks Jordan was really making me nervous I thought I was about to lose it right there." Brooke sighed.

"No problem B that's why I am here." Rachel smiled sitting on Brooke's dresser and Katie sat next to her sister on her bed.

"So how long have you and Lucas been doing it?" Katie laughed.

"RACHEL!" Brooke yelled at her best friend throwing a pillow at her.

"Don't Rachel me I didn't say anything." Rachel said throwing it back.

"Rachel didn't say anything I can tell you're my sister and plus ya'll flirt all the time."

"Well we are not doing it." Brooke said as her sister rolled her eyes.

"Brooke come on." Katie said rolling her eyes knowing for a fact they have down something.

"Fine it happened once but that was forever ago and before I knew about Jordan."

"Oh it was not forever ago; it was like not even a month." Rachel said rolling her eyes.

"So you just want it to happen again?" Katie smirked.

"What no I don't." Brooke lied.

"Brooke come on you two have so much sexual tension." Rachel said making Katie laugh.

"There is no sexual tension." Brooke protested knowing everyone in the room knew it was a lie.

"Yeah right, also did you see how jealous he got?"

"He didn't get jealous." Brooke lied she saw it but she would never admit it.

"Oh yeah that's why he wanted to kill fake Vegas, Brooke face it he likes you." Katie smiled.

"Yes that's why he has a girlfriend." Brooke sighed looking down at her pillow.

"Brookie you really like him don't you?" Rachel asked jumping off the dresser and sitting next to her friend.

"What? No I don't, I mean I can't he has a girlfriend who happens to be my roommate."

"But it doesn't mean you don't like him, I saw it that night at the party."

"Rach you were plastered at the party." Brooke said with a dry laugh.

"Yeah but I wasn't the next morning when you came home happier I have ever seen and I also saw your face when he showed up here with Jordan." Rachel explained.

"And I saw you and him the night I came here and then again today, Brookie I know my sister you are mad crushed out on him." Katie said rubbing her sisters back.

"Yeah but I can't I'm trying hard not to like him but it's hard." Brooke sighed, and it was hard he was always around and not even meaning to they would flirt and she always seemed to end up on top of him.

"I know Brookie I know." Rachel smiled hugging her friend. "We will help you figure it out promise."

"Promise?" Brooke pouted.

"Promise" both Rachel and Katie smiled and said at the same time.

* * *

Brooke was sitting in her room getting dressed after her shower when someone knocked on her door.

"Come in." she called.

"Hey Brooke can we talk?"

"Yeah sure what's up?" Brooke asked as Jordan walked into the room and sat on her bed.

"It's Lucas…" Jordan sighed; Brooke walked over and sat on her bed next to her clearly upset roommate.

"What's wrong with him?"

"It's not him I mean it is, but maybe it's more me." Jordan sighed.

"Ok?" Brooke said a little confused.

"Ok I know this will sound weird and bitchy but I was going to ask you something."

"Alright shoot." Brooke smiled but secretly dreading this, she didn't think Jordan knew, but the look on her face made Brooke believe she knew more then she let on.

"You think maybe you could not hang out with Lucas anymore?" Jordan asked her roommate.

"What?" Brooke jumped, was she kidding why can't her and Lucas be friends, it's not like they hang out all the time they really aren't together unless Jordan is around, or on the rare occasion Brooke is hanging with Nathan so what's the big deal? Brooke rolled her eyes at herself of course she knew what the big deal was; she had sex with the guy even if Jordan didn't know she did.

"I mean I know ya'll are just friends but I just don't feel comfortable with ya'll around each other and I know that sounds possessive and dumb and it's not you or him doing anything wrong it's me I just was hoping maybe…" Jordan trailed off, she didn't know why she was asking but there was something between Brooke and Lucas; she didn't know what it was but there was something and it made her very uncomfortable.

"It's fine." Brooke smiled placing her hand on Jordan "I mean we aren't really that good of friends anyway so it's no biggie."

"You sure?" Jordan said trying to hide her smile but failed.

"Yeah I'm sure, look Jordan you are my roommate and I'm hoping we can be good friends so if this is what you want then yes it's not a big deal at all." Brooke sighed of course it was a big deal she liked Lucas and even though they fought it was a playful fighting, ok at first maybe it was real hate but then it became playful, so she liked being his friend and it sucked to think she was going to lose that.

"Thanks Brooke." Jordan smiled hugging Brooke then walking out closing the door behind here.

"No problem" Brooke whispered to herself "No problem at all." As she wiped a tear off her cheek.

* * *

**A/N: Another chapter let me know what you think and I will write more :)).**


	6. Chapter 6

Brooke was complete not ok with the cutting off Lucas thing. Of course they fought but it wasn't because she hated him and over the past few days the fighting became more into a playful flirty banter. Maybe that was the problem, maybe that's why Jordan asked her to stop being his friend, maybe Brooke was in the wrong here. Wait of course she was in the wrong she slept with the guy but Jordan didn't know that, and Brooke didn't want her too, but Brooke also didn't want to stop being friends with him, ugh there was so much she didn't want.

"Brooke you going out with us tonight?" Rachel asked as Brooke walked into the living room where Nathan, Haley, Rachel, Katie, Jordan and of course Lucas was.

"Umm…" Brooke said looking over at Jordan who just looked down and Brooke knew what she wanted her to do, "Not tonight but you all have fun." Brooke said with her big fake smile.

"You sure?" Haley asked "Because Nathan here is dragging me to this club tonight and I only agreed because you were going to be there." Haley smiled and Brooke felt bad.

"I'm sorry Hales I just don't feel too well." Brooke said and that wasn't a lie truth was she wasn't feeling so great.

"You ok?" Lucas asked concerned and Brooke just nodded yes but he could tell something was up. He may have not known Brooke that long but he could tell when she was upset and she was definitely upset right now.

"Well since I only have my fake ID and a day left here I think I may just stay with Brookie tonight." Katie said and Brooke just nodded wanting her baby sister to stay with her.

"See I have Katie so you all go out and have fun." Brooke repeated with a small smile.

"Brooke…" Rachel said and Brooke just gave her a look that said leave it we will talk later and Rachel knew to drop it. "Ok well let's head out." Rachel said getting off the couch and everyone seemed to follow and Brooke just walked into her bedroom shutting the door and letting the tear fall she felt threatening and wanting to know why she was so upset over this.

Brooke heard a knock on her bedroom door and told them to come in assuming it was Katie but surprised when Lucas entered.

"Hey," he smiled shutting the door behind him.

"Lucas you shouldn't be in here." Brooke told him.

"Relax everyone is in the car and I told them I forgot my wallet, which I did and maybe it was on purpose but still." He said with a small laugh.

"Well Katie is here and I don't want to explain to her why you are in my room." Brooke said making him think Katie didn't know about their little thing, even though she total did, Brooke just wanted him to get out of her room; she needed him to get out of her room.

"Katie is in the shower, I heard the water running." He explained.

"Luke you can't be here." She said again.

"I just wanted to make sure you were ok." He asked and Brooke found it sweet him being concerned and that just made it harder.

"I'm fine please go." She begged.

"What's wrong with you?" he repeated and she just turned to look away from him out the window. "Hey…" he said grabbing her hand to spin her to look at him, "What's going on with you Pretty Girl?" he asked rubbing her hand gentle.

"Jordan asked me to stay away from you." She whispered letting go of his hand and sitting on her bed.

"What? Why?" he asked taking a seat next to her. Of course he knew why they shouldn't be around each other, but he knew Jordan didn't know anything about that so he was not sure why his girlfriend would ask Brooke that.

"Because she just doesn't feel comfortable me around you." Brooke told him and watched him go from sad to a little angry.

"Well what if I want to be around you? I mean who is she to tell you to stay away." He said angry getting of her bed and pacing the room, "I mean really I can be friend with who I want, I can talk to who I want to talk to."

"Lucas she is your girlfriend you are supposed to do what makes her happy instead of some random girl you meet a month ago." Brooke said but hoping she was more than just some random girl to him, she didn't want to be some random girl.

"But you aren't some random girl," Lucas whispered and turned to face her and she had a small smile but turned away from him, "Brooke," he sighed taking her hand again "I'm sorry how everything happened. I mean for the meeting and cheating stuff I am sorry for that, but you aren't some random girl to me, we both know even if we don't admit it to anyone what happened was anything but random it meant something." he whispered. "I mean tell me it didn't mean something to you."

"Of course it meant something to me Lucas that's why this sucks so bad." she said as a tear fell and he pulled her into a hug. "But…" she said pulling away from him and locking eyes with him "What I feel or think about this doesn't matter because Jordan asked me too. So we have too."

"I want to be your friend Brooke." He whispered to her wiping her cheek softly. He didn't know why he wanted to be her friend so much maybe because that was all he could have with her. There was something about her he just couldn't stop thinking about and he knew it was wrong he did but he couldn't help it. Brooke had gotten to him, stuck in his head and he couldn't get her out and part of him didn't want to get her out.

"I want to be your friend too." She whispered back, but knowing that was a lie since she didn't want to be just his friend, she tried to deny it but she did have feelings for him, really strong ones and it scared her, it scared her bad. "But we can't."

"Brooke…" Lucas sighed but Brooke just walked over opening her bedroom door.

"You should go be with your girlfriend Lucas." she sighed as he walked towards her.

"I'm sorry," he repeated leaning down and kissing her cheek softly "I am."

"I know me too." She sighed as he walked out of her room and she shut the door behind him. Then walking over to her bed and laying down. Letting her mind start racing again of things that are Lucas Scott again. It was driving her crazy thinking of him so much and how just a few moments ago when they were standing in her bedroom she just wanted to kiss him, fall back onto her bed and let what happened a month happen again. That was something she let cross her mind most days, what it would be like to be with him again, feel him again, knowing it was wrong but not being able to get her mind to stop thinking it.

"Brooke you ok?" Katie smiled walking into her sisters bedroom, "Brooke what's wrong?" Katie asked sitting on her Brooke's bed and noticing her crying.

"Everything is just so messed up." Brooke said sitting up on her bed wiping away her tears, "I'm not supposed to like him Katie I'm not."

"I know Brooke, its ok." Katie smiled trying to make her sister feel better but Brooke just kept shaking her head.

"It's not, I had sex with him, I slept with some guy I didn't know and he turned out to be my roommates boyfriend. It is all messed up because even knowing that I still think about him all the time. I think about that night together and the way he made me feel. I mean I can still feel his hands on me and him kissing me I can still feel it all. And I know it's wrong and I know I shouldn't think about him like that but I do."

"You really care for him don't you?" Katie asked knowing the answer but still. She has never seen her sister like this over a guy never, even with Flex Brooke didn't light up the way she does when Lucas is mentioned or when he walks in the room. "I think he cares about you too." Katie smiled rubbing her sisters back, Katie also noticed how Lucas was around her big sister, the smile he got when she was around and the sad look he got when Brooke said she wasn't going out tonight, she knew Rachel noticed it and probably Nathan and Haley and thought Jordan was stupid not to see it.

"No he doesn't he can't he has a girlfriend." Brooke said shaking her head at the thought, wanting it to be true but knowing it couldn't be.

"And if he didn't," Katie asked and Brooke just looked up at her "If he and Jordan broke up how would you feel then?"

"It wouldn't matter," Brooke shrugged "Even if they broke up, even if he wanted to be with me we couldn't. Because he would have dated my roommate and that would just be weird. I couldn't bring him around here and we would probably have to sneak around and it just wouldn't work. Even if I wanted to I could never be with Lucas." Brooke sighed as a tear fell.

"I'm sorry Brooke." Katie sighed hugging her baby sister.

"Yeah," Brooke sighed "Me too."

* * *

**A/N: Ok I know this is short and I'm sorry but review please :))**


	7. Chapter 7

Brooke woke up for the third morning in a row feeling sick, she hated this feeling and it scared her. She still hasn't talked to Lucas an she kind of missed him, which she knows is completely nuts since she shouldn't miss some guy who isn't hers, never was hers and has a girlfriend, but she does. She misses him.

She runs some cold water on her face and taking in some deep breaths looking in the mirror seeing how horrible she looks. She has dark circles under her eyes and she looks so tired, which is true since she hasn't really slept in the last few days. Mainly because her mind is racing, racing with a million thoughts and its all getting to be way too much.

Slowly walking into the kitchen she sees it's almost 6 and the rest of her house is still asleep, something she wishes she was. Yawning she gets her some water and leans against the counter resting her eyes as she stands there.

"Brooke you ok?" she hears a tired voice whisper through the silent apartment and she opens to Lucas. She wants to smile that he is in front of her, but she can't. Yes she has missed him, missed him more then she should but him in front of her in just some gym pants and no shirt means one thing to her,

He spent last night with Jordan.

Which means he wasn't thinking about her, not like she was thinking about him and that she won't even lie hurts some.

"Yeah I am fine…" Brooke mumbles putting her cup in the sink and trying to get past him to her room because she knows that Jordan will once again be pissed at her for talking to Lucas. That still upsets Brooke, pisses her off some too. How dumb and immature is it to tell someone not to talk to someone else. Hell they are all adults.

"Brooke…" she hears him call behind her but she just keeps walking, wondering why he is following her since he knows he isn't supposed to be talking to her.

"Brooke I want to talk to you." Lucas says as he follows her into her room and its true, he has wanted to talk to her the past few days but she just avoids him. It had been three days and he was still angry with Jordan. Like she had a right to tell someone they couldn't talk to him, be around him. He wished Brooke hadn't listened but she had, Brooke has been avoiding him like the plague and for reasons he didn't know it drove him crazy.

If he showed up at here at their apartment, she would just magical be leaving, or if they all met to eat Brooke was always not hungry or had something to do. Even when they all had like a little party or whatever for Katie leaving and going back to school Brooke would stand on the other side of the room from him and if he dared to move near her she would just slide away, back to her room or having something important to tell her sister before she left.

Lucas was going crazy, and was ok with admitting he was hating not being able to talk to Brooke, because even though it was wrong and he shouldn't he cared for her. He cared for her a little too much since he had a girlfriend, but he did he had strong feelings for Brooke Davis. He just didn't know what to do about them.

He knew right now he shouldn't be talking to her but the truth was he only spent the night here last night on the chance he got Brooke alone to talk and now he has got that chance and he is going to use it. Even if it pisses Jordan off, he need to talk to her and figure out everything he was thinking and feeling, he needed to talk to her because he knew if he didn't his mind would go nuts with thoughts of her until he did.

"Lucas you aren't supposed to talk to me." Brooke said and she knew it came out annoyed which she wanted to but she knew she was far from annoyed with him.

"Ok I am 21 so I think I am old enough to pick who I talk to." Lucas argues and Brooke knows his annoyed sound is real but it's not annoyed with her it's annoyed with Jordan.

"I just don't want to get you in trouble." Brooke sighs sitting on her bed and Lucas nods as he walks over setting next to her.

"You're not going to get me in trouble because I really don't care what anyone says." He whispers to her taking her hand in his and Brooke knowing she shouldn't looks up locking eyes with him and knows it was a mistake because every time she locks eyes with him she has the urge to just kiss him, and not thinking she did just that.

His lips pushed against his and as soon as they touched, both jumped back from each other and staring. Brooke couldn't believe she just did that, she just kissed Lucas again, her roommate's boyfriend and maybe the first time she was with him she didn't know but she knew now and she couldn't believe she just did that.

"Oh my god Lucas…" Brooke freaked covering her hand over her mouth, "I'm…I'm sorry I didn't mean to do that. I…" Brooke started to say until she felt Lucas push his lips against hers.

Neither jumped away from each other this time, neither freaked, both just fell back onto Brooke's bed as their kiss continued. Brooke didn't know she missed him so much, she didn't know she missed kissing him so much until she felt them again.

Brooke placed her hands on his bare chest as she laid on top of him, as Lucas held on tight to her waist pulling her as close to him as he could. Loving the feeling of her with him again and completely forgetting the rest of the world around him.

Lucas flipped them over so he was on top of her and letting his hand trial down her body and grabbing onto her leg pulling her closer to him. Brooke grabs onto the back of his neck as she parts her lips and Lucas tongue moves into her mouth wrestling with her tongue much like their first night together.

Brooke is lost in what they are doing, forgetting about everything and everyone else just doing something she wanted. Being with someone she wanted and she wanted Lucas.

She forgets everything, she forgets it all until she fells his hand run up her leg and under her shirt and knowing he wants her to remove it and Brooke pops back into relate, the world where she is not with Lucas, where he is not hers and he has a girlfriend still, a girlfriend who is asleep down the hall.

"No…" Brooke freaks pushing him off her and jumping off the bed fixing her shirt.

"Brooke…" Lucas says reaching for her hand but she pulls away from him.

"This is wrong, god this is so wrong." She freaks grabbing her jacket, "God I am sorry. I'm sorry." She keeps saying, as she runs out of her room and he follows close behind.

"Brooke," Lucas calls but she doesn't listen to him as she runs out of her apartment and slamming the front door. "Damn it!" Lucas curses not believing what he just did. Not believing he just was with Brooke in her room and in her bed with his girlfriend right down the hall.

What was he thinking, what the hell was he doing. But then he knew the answer to that, he was doing what he wanted again. He was letting himself be who he was that first night he meet Brooke. Where he wasn't doing what people expected him to do, he wasn't being the responsible Lucas. He was doing what he wanted and what he wanted was Brooke.

And standing here he has to be honest and say he is still wanting her, he is still wanting her in a way he knows he shouldn't and by the way she was just kissing him back he knows she is wanting him too.

* * *

Brooke rushes out of her apartment building and into the busy street not believing she just made out with Lucas. But what shocked her most was the fact she didn't want to stop them, and the fact he didn't stop them. Twice now they ended up in bed together, though this time they didn't go as far as they did last time but still twice now, and twice now he hasn't stopped them.

He has a girlfriend what the hell is her doing. What is he thinking? Brooke knew she could curse Lucas all day but she also knew that it was just as much her fault as his. She needs to stop. She needs to quit these feelings she is feeling by his lips on hers and his hands running down her body. She needs to stop it all.

Yet she knows she can't stop it, because of one thing, one big thing and as she walks down the street she stops in front of the building she needs and walks inside.

* * *

Rachel rolls out of her bed looking at her clock and wondering why in hell she is up so early. Figuring it was best to get up instead of sleeping all day she rolls out of bed takes a shower and gets dressed. Still yawning Rachel walks out of her room into the living room to find a very worried and brooding blonde on her couch.

"Well you're up early." Rachel comments and sees how her voice makes him jump, but he doesn't turn around to look at her.

"Yeah I know." He says to her and Rachel finds it weird but just walks into the kitchen to make her some coffee, "You want some coffee?" Rachel calls and hears him say no. "Ok…" Rachel says more to herself as she fixes her a cup then heads back into her living room stepping over Lucas's legs and taking a seat next to him on the couch. "What's up with you?" Rachel asks taking a sip of her coffee but before he can answer hears her phone going off on the coffee table and picks it up seeing it Brooke. "Hello Skank where are you? Did someone get lucky last night?" she teases and sees the weird look Lucas gives her.

"_Rach I need your help._" _Brooke says seriously on the other line and her voice makes Rachel a little nervous._

"B you ok?" Rachel asks sitting up on the sofa and again sees Lucas give her a look, but this one is different it's worried and concerned, "Brooke are you crying?"

"_Rachel I messed up, I messed up bad and I can't go back and now my world is turning upside down._" _Brooke says into the phone as tears start to fall._

"Brooke you are scaring me what is wrong? Where are you?_" _

"_What was I thinking Rachel? Why did I sleep with him? It was such a mistake and now I..." Brooke trails off._

"Ok Brooke I am going to come get you ok, where are you?_" _Rachel asks again.

"_No, no I am coming home, is Lucas still there?_" _Brooke asks getting her emotions under control and wiping her tears as she makes her way back to her apartment._

"Umm…yeah that would work._" _Rachel said looking over at the boy next to her and then away quickly.

"_Great, Rachel I did something stupid again._"

"Brooke what are you talking about? What did you do that was stupid and why do you keep saying…" Rachel trails off remembering Lucas is right there and this whole talk is about him, "You know what never mind just come home and we can talk."

"_I am but I can't talk to him Rach, when I get there be by him please. I know he will try to talk to me but I just can't._"

"Ok…" Rachel says still completely confused but figuring whatever Brooke is so upset about is the same reason Lucas looks like someone just killed his puppy or something.

"_So I will just come home pretend to talk on my phone then wait and then come to my room ok?_" _Brooke says and knows Rachel is confused to everything but knows she will explain it all._

"Ok love you bye." Rachel says hanging up and easing off the couch past Lucas.

"Is she ok?" Lucas asks following Rachel into the kitchen.

"Who?" Rachel asked playing dumb as she pretended to look through her cabinets.

"Rachel don't play dumb just tell me if she is ok." Lucas said again annoyed clearly. He knew Brooke was upset when she left and he needed to know she was ok.

"Lucas shouldn't you be with Jordan or something?" Rachel asked.

"Rachel!" Lucas said "Just tell me Brooke is ok." he repeated but before she could answer heard the front door close and Brooke's voice.

"Yeah, that sounds so good…I am happy for you Katie and I miss you too…But the other day I was walking down the street and…" they heard as Brooke's voice trailed off as she went down the hall and shutting the door to her room.

"Looks like she is fine to me." Rachel smiled.

"No she isn't…" Lucas whispered to more himself.

Rachel heard him but didn't comment on it "But you know I have to go get…yeah I have to bye."Rachel mumbled as she hurried out of the kitchen and down the hall to Brooke's room. "Brooke?" she knocked walking in to find Brooke in the bathroom leaning against the counter staring at a plastic bag on the counter next to her.

"I'm late Rachel." Brooke said with no emotion not taking her eyes off the bag.

"Brooke you don't mean…I mean that's not a…" Rachel trialed off.

"Yeah it is Rachel…" Brooke said now with emotion as a tear fell and she grabbed the bag and pulling out the box, "I think I am pregnant."

* * *

**A/N: Sorry it has taken so long to update but please review :))**


	8. Chapter 8

**Sorry for the delay on updates. I really have bad writers block on this story and I hope this chapter doesn't seem to forced or whatever. I hope you all enjoy it and thank you all for the reviews on this story so far. All of them at great and I really enjoy reading them :))**

**

* * *

**

"I don't want to look at it." Brooke says as she paces the bathroom. They just took the test and Brooke doesn't want to know, she doesn't want to know if she is carrying Lucas Scott's love child. But then again will it really be a love child since it really wasn't made out of love.

"Brooke you have too." Rachel tells her find knowing how nervous she is but she has to know, "You have to look at it, you have to know."

"I don't have to know…I mean I am not even that late just a week or so. Plus I have been really stressed this month so I am sure that is all it is." Brooke tries to convince.

"Well then look at it and prove that to us." Rachel says grabbing it upside down not looking at it as she passes it over to her best friend. "On three ok." Rachel says and Brooke nods, "1...2…"

"Wait!" Brooke freaks, "Like one two three flip or one two and flip on three?" Brooke questioned.

"Umm… I don't know, either."

"Well pick one." Brooke groaned and both girls would laugh right now if this wasn't something serious.

"Ok I guess we will go one two three then flip." Rachel shrugged not seeing which way really mattered.

"Ok so one two three and flip." Brooke said and Rachel nodded.

"1, 2" Rachel says.

"Wait!" Brooke freaks again.

"Brooke flip on damn three ok." Rachel says clearly a little annoyed with this talk.

"No I know I just…" Brooke sighs "Just promise to be there for me please." Brooke begged as tears started to well up in her eyes.

"Of course I will be Brooke. You are my best friend, my sister just not by blood. It has always been us against the world and if there is a little Scott in that little belly of yours." Rachel smiles placing her hand on Brooke flat stomach, "Then we will figure it all out together."

"Ok…" Brooke agreed with a nod and blowing out a long breath, "Ok I am ready."

"Alright. 1, 2…" Rachel starts locking eyes with Brooke and they both swallow hard, "3."

* * *

Lucas sat on his bed running his hand through his hair. After Brooke got back he left, he just couldn't be there anymore and didn't even say bye to Jordan just left and as he lays there it bothers him why his mind is more focused on the brunette he has come so close to over his own girlfriend.

"God what's wrong with me!?" he growls annoyed with himself.

"Well other then the fact you are running late for practice I don't know." Nathan laughed walking in his room and grabbing his gym pants pulling them on.

"Shit I totally forgot." Lucas cursed getting off his bed and getting dressed quickly and trying to forget everything that had happened today. Trying to forget kissing Brooke again and the worried look on her face. He just needed to forget it, because he wasn't sure what he was feeling but he knew he shouldn't be feeling it.

* * *

"Brooke should you really go to practice?" Rachel questioned as they both started heading out of the apartment, "I mean are you ok?"

"Yeah I'm fine Rach." Brooke lied as she moved her gym bag to her other shoulder. "The only thing I really don't want to be doing is see him right now but I know I need to be at practice. I just need to focus on everything right now and Lucas will just have too…" she trails off, "He will just have to wait."

"Brooke…" Rachel stops walking grabbing her arm, "Something like this." she says looking at her stomach then back at her, "Can't wait. He needs to know everything that has happened."

"And he will ok. I will talk to him about everything. About taking the test and all of it just…I don't want to do it right now. I don't want to do it today ok!?" Brooke snapped slightly annoyed since it is her business and she knows Rachel is just having her back, trying to get her to do the right thing she doesn't care right now. She just wanted to pretend just for a short time nothing has happened.

"Ok." Rachel nodded walking away and towards the gym.

"Rachel I'm sorry." Brooke called.

"Yeah its whatever." Rachel said throwing her hand in the air and walking into the gym.

"Damn it." Brooke cursed, feeling bad. She wasn't mad at Rachel, just upset with the whole situation, and because of that she yelled at the wrong person. With a sigh she followed Rachel into the gym but stopped dead in her tracks seeing Lucas there. He looked up at her and she could tell he wanted to say something, anything but Brooke was just thankful he didn't know what because as she past him looking down all she heard from him was a sigh. "Rachel I'm sorry." Brooke repeated grabbing her best friends arm spinning her too look at her, "I'm really sorry I am just…I'm scared ok."

"I know you are Brooke but I am here for you. You are my best friend and I love you but you need to talk to him ok."

"I know and I will. But I am sorry I yelled at you. I don't know why it's so easy getting angry telling you everything I feel but not yell at him and tell him everything going on, everything I am feeling." Brooke sighs.

"Its because you know I will always love you Brooke. No matter what I will be here but him…" Rachel pauses looking up to at the broody blonde in question.

"He may not." Brooke finishes as a tear falls.

"Don't think about it." Rachel says quickly shaking her head, "Your right you need a day or so to think and that's what you will do. When you are ready you will talk to him."

"Thanks Rach." Brooke smiles hugging her friend tight "You're my best friend and I love you for that."

"Love you too Skank." Rachel laughs making Brooke laugh.

* * *

Lucas was at practice but wasn't paying attention, because the only thing he was paying attention to was the gorgeous brunette on the sidelines practicing cheers with team. On some occasions he would notice her staring at him but as soon as he looked up at her she would turn away quickly. Yet even running and working with his team he couldn't help but notice the way Brooke moved. The way she danced, made him think of that night together, that night she danced all up on him and that night where he felt her for the first time. Every now and then she would do a move where her hair would flip in her face and it reminded him of how her hair was sticking to her forehead as her body grinded up against his, or how they were in bed together it would get caught in his hands. Or how after it ended when they were both just laying there and him holding her, how he slowly ran his fingers through it and she cuddled up to him.

"Luke!" he heard someone yell throwing a basketball against his head.

"Damn it Nate…" he groaned rubbing his head and spinning around glaring at his brother. "What the hell was that for?"

"That was me helping you out." Nathan shrugs tucking the basketball under his arm and walking over to his older brother.

"Helping me by pegging me with basketballs?" Lucas questioned getting an eye roll from the brunette Scott.

"No I am helping you from not slipping on all that drool you are leaving on the floor." Nathan explained and Lucas gave him a confused look "Luke you have been staring at Brooke all practice."

"I have not." Lucas protest and his brother gives him a yeah right look "Ok maybe but I just been thinking about her a lot lately." He sighs deciding against telling his brother about everything that happened this morning.

"Well look at her, I mean if I had got to have sex with her I would replay it in my head all the time." Nathan smirks.

"Not like that Nate. God and don't even think of Brooke like that ok?" Lucas warns his brother.

"Dude I was just kidding I love Brookie you know that." Nathan defended and Lucas just nodded as the coach blows his whistle letting them know practice was over. "But umm…what is going on with you two anyway?" Nathan asked as they made their way to the locker room.

"There is nothing going on between us. I just…" Lucas trails off not sure what he is thinking because he doesn't know what is going on between them. But figuring by how she ran this morning nothing would ever really be going on between them.

"You just what?" Nathan pushes wanting to know the truth behind his brother and the brunette, since Haley tells him Brooke seems distant lately and upset. And when Haley asks why Brooke just shrugs it off, but Nathan is more than sure it has something to do with his brother. Just like he is sure his brother brooding attitude the past couple days has to do with Brooke.

"I don't know man. I mean I have Jordan and she is great and I care about her a lot but then there are these feelings. These feelings I can't explain."

"Feelings for Brooke?" Nathan asks and Lucas nods yes, "Well I don't know what you feel for your girlfriend. I don't know what you feel for Brooke but I know you Luke. You don't cheat on anyone so if you cheated on Jordan there must be something going on with Brooke. Something you just don't want to admit."

"Nate I knew Brooke all of an hour before we hooked up." He says but knows he has known her a lot longer than a few hours this morning, he was sure the kiss wasn't a mistake; well he thought maybe it wasn't. Everything he was feeling was just getting way too much and confusing.

"Yeah so she must have put quite an impression on you in that hour." Nathan shrugged shutting his locker, "I think you should talk to Brooke and be honest with her." Nathan tells his brother as he walks out leaving Lucas to think.

Lucas sat on the bench by his locker thinking. Was Nathan right did he actually like Brooke in a way he wanted to be with her? Was all this just because his night with Brooke was exciting and fun, that night he wasn't Lucas Scott responsible, doing the right thing, doing what people expected of him. That night he did what he wanted, and he wanted Brooke. He wanted her bad and even though he knew he should feel guilty, he should be glad she isn't around when he is by his girlfriend he's not. He feels the opposite.

* * *

Brooke changes from practice and tries to hurry back to her apartment before she sees Lucas. Rachel was going to wait for her but had a class in half an hour so Brooke told her to hurry up and go. She was fine, she didn't need to worry.

She sounded strong with her answer she was fine with being alone, but she wasn't. She isn't because the fear of being face to face to Lucas again was really making her nervous, because she doesn't know what will happen. She can't believe she kissed him, she doesn't know what she was thinking but she pulled away and he kissed her again.

Brooke tried to shake off everything about Lucas right now as she grabbed her gym bag looked at the ground and all but ran out of the gym. Loving the fresh air she felt until she looked up seeing Lucas standing against the wall, and though she would be happy he was waiting for her she prayed to everything he wasn't.

"Brooke…" he calls as she looks at the ground passing him, "Brooke please stop we need to talk."

"I really need to go Lucas." she lied not really needing to be anywhere just needing to get away from him.

"Brooke please talk to me." Lucas all but begs but she doesn't stop so he lets himself say something he knows he shouldn't but can't help say it "I wish you were there when I woke up." He yells and Brooke stops dead in her tracks.

"What?" Brooke whispers spinning around to face him and he starts again walking towards her, "What did you just say?"

"I said I wish you were there when I woke up that morning." Lucas confesses now standing in front of her "I know it was wrong and I shouldn't have felt like that but when I woke up and you weren't there, I just… I don't know I just wished you were there."

"Lucas you shouldn't say that to me. We shouldn't even be talking." Brooke says and though she knows right now she should be far away from the brooding blonde she can't move. It's almost like her feet are glued to the floor and even if she wants to move she can't.

"But it's the truth. I know I should regret being with you that night that I shouldn't have let what happened this morning happen. And that it was wrong and as you worded it a mistake. But the only thing I wish didn't happen was you didn't run away from me this morning and I really wish I didn't wake up without you beside me." Lucas shrugged sadly taking a step closer to her, "Why did you leave?"

"I was embarrassed. I didn't know what you would think or say in the morning. We were both drunk Lucas." Brooke tries to explain not even thinking as she placed her hand on her stomach and looking down.

"We weren't drunk…we knew what we were doing and both did what we wanted to be doing." Lucas whispered brushing a piece of hair behind Brooke's ear and giving her chills all over just by the small gesture, "I wanted you Brooke."

"I wanted you too Lucas but that doesn't make it right." Brooke says and wishing to everything her mind could get her feet to move but they still wouldn't. She was getting nervous by how close was to her, how she could feel his warm breath mixing with hers and how everything he was saying to her was making her weak at the knees. It was making her nervous being this close because all she wanted was to kiss him again and with him being this close to her she wasn't sure if she could keep herself from doing it.

"I think about that night with you Brooke. I think about being with you again." Lucas tells her and slowly leans his forehead against hers "I think about you so much." He whispers locking his eyes onto hers.

"I think about you too…" Brooke whispers back to him.

"I don't know what I am feeling anymore." He confesses placing both his hands on the side of her cheeks and Brooke nods knowing clearly what he means because she doesn't either.

"I miss you." Brooke whispers without even thinking, knowing she shouldn't have told him that but couldn't help herself because with Lucas, nothing she has done she should be doing.

"I miss you too." Lucas somewhat smiles as he slowly and nervously pushes his lips against hers and thanking everything she didn't push him away, she didn't jump or freak. That just like this morning she kissed him back and as they slowly stumbled into the wall he was more than sure she wasn't going to stop them.

Brooke let him slide his tongue in her mouth, she let him hold onto her waist and she left herself wrap her arms around his neck pulling him closer to her to. She let herself do all those things until she thought of everything that had happened this morning, and not with him, but with Rachel in the bathroom. That her test showed positive and right now as they kissed their baby was growing inside of her. Then she questioned if he would be here with her right now if her knew.

"Lucas stop…we can't do this." Brooke says pushing him away from her and catching her breath as she also tries to slow her heart rate down.

"Yes we can…" Lucas whispers to her and then again kisses her and Brooke again lets him, as she wraps her arms again around his neck and he wraps his arms around her waist.

"No…no…" Brooke says again pushing him away "We can't…" she repeats putting her hands on his shoulders and pushing him away from her just in case he gets the urge to kiss her again.

"Brooke…"

"Lucas you have a girlfriend. A girlfriend who is my roommate." Brooke tells him and wonders why she is the one making them stop. Lucas is the one with a girlfriend he should be telling her they can't do this, that they should be friends, or nothing. However she is more than sure her little secret will change everything between them and that being friends thing will be out the door and with a child they can't be nothing.

"I know… I know I do, but Brooke I don't get this feeling with Jordan that I do with you. I care about her I do, but when we started dating it was mainly because no one else was around. We both knew that I think…" he pauses searching for his words "I think that's why that night I didn't think twice about being with you. I care about you so much."

"Lucas you don't know me." Brooke sighs shaking her head at him "You are with Jordan and even if it is because no one else is around, it doesn't matter at the end of the day she is the girl you are with."

"But what if I want to know you? What if I wanted you to be the girl I was with at the end of the day?" Lucas asks and Brooke lets out a small tear, a tear that is only falling because for the first time in a long time she has wanted something, she has wanted Lucas and it hurt her knowing she couldn't ever have him, "Please…please don't be upset." Lucas begged wiping her cheek.

"Lucas I have too… I have too…" she chocks out not sure if this is the right time to tell him or not, not sure if she should change his whole world now or what. She needs to tell him, he needs to know but for some reason she can't get the words out and maybe it's because she hasn't actually said the words aloud yet and doesn't know if she can.

"You don't have too Brooke." Lucas says slightly annoyed with her answer but Brooke shakes her head because that wasn't what she was trying to say, she was trying to say I have to tell you something but right now she can't she just can't say it.

"Lucas we would never work." She settles on saying because she knows that part is true, even if they have a baby her and him are to different and they wouldn't work out at all. It would be better and less complicated to just have the baby and never be anything more. That way there would be no fights or resentment. There would be no break up the baby would have to go through, there would be nothing.

"Why? Why wouldn't we work?"

"Because you date my roommate and even if you broke up with her you still would have dated her and I couldn't be with you. I couldn't hang out with you at my house or in my room. I couldn't be with you when we were out somewhere because she might be around and it would make living together unbearable. None of it would work." She tried to explain until she explained the rest of it at another time, another place.

"Brooke that's not fair. That's not fair you wouldn't even give us a chance because Jordan might be around. There are other apartments, we could be at my place or anywhere, we wouldn't even have to tell her yet. I mean we could figure it out."

"This wouldn't work Lucas." Brooke repeats, "We are two totally different people and in the end you would give up being with Jordan for something that wouldn't work." Brooke lies hoping maybe he would believe her and just let it go, because though Jordan was a major reason behind it, she couldn't get hurt again. It scared her to get hurt again like before and she just wanted to cut Lucas off because she knew Lucas could completely break her.

"Stop lying Brooke." Lucas argues with her almost annoyed with her answer, "Right now you are trying to convince yourself more that we are wrong for each other, then me. I know you want to be with me Brooke. I know you do." Lucas says hoping he was right. He couldn't explain what was going on between them, he couldn't explain the feeling he got around her and he couldn't explain any of it. All he knew was he wanted her, he wanted Brooke as soon as he kissed her again he was positive of that. And he also was more than sure she wanted him to she was just scared to admit it, scared and he wasn't sure why.

"Lucas I can't…we can't. Even if I wanted you, even if I do go to bed thinking about you and wondering what it would be like to be with you, we can't." Brooke told him again, "Just…just leave me alone Lucas. Please…." Brooke begged, knowing if he would keep chasing after her soon she would give in and then her heart would be broken again, she wanted him to leave her alone, she needed him to leave her alone.

Yet she knows that will never happen, he can't leave her alone even if they both wanted him to, she couldn't because inside her right now, inside her stomach is a small baby growing. A baby that for the rest of her life kept her connected to Lucas Scott.

"You don't want me to Brooke." Lucas whispered and Brooke just kept shaking her head at him, "Just admit you want to be with me Pretty Girl."

"Lucas please…"

"We could figure it all out if you just give it a chance." Lucas tries to tell her brushing a piece of hair behind her ear and wiping a tear falling down her cheek.

"No…" Brooke said taking his hand off her cheek and stepping away from him, "Just…Just go home to your girlfriend Lucas." Brooke told him, "She will make you happy, happier than I ever could."

"Brooke don't be like that, don't say that." Lucas begged as she slowly walked away from him.

"Bye Broody." Brooke smiled sadly then she turned walking away from him.

"Brooke!" he yelled but she didn't stop, she didn't turn to look at him. He knew something was going on, something more then she was letting on and he didn't know what but whatever it was, was making her run. Run away from him and running away from what could be if she let it be them.

* * *

**Review :))**


	9. Chapter 9

**Sorry my updates has been forever and sorry also this chapter is short. Please forgive me.**

**:))**

**

* * *

**

Brooke rolled around in her bed not wanting to get out. Her talk with Lucas was enough to make her head spin. What was he talking about there being a them someday? There could never be a them but at the same time there maybe always a them if she kept their baby. She would never have an abortion that was something she could never do but just that could she raise a baby? She wants kids someday more than anything but that doesn't mean she wants one today, she could raise one alone.

It would kill her to all end to give her baby away but at the same time the only thing in life she would want is her baby to have the best life he or she could get. Though it would ultimately break her heart if she had to give her baby up to live a life she could never give she would do it. All she would want is her baby to have the best life and be happy.

"All I want is you to be happy." She whispered rubbing her still extremely flat stomach. "I can't believe you are really in there." she smiles a little, "I would hope you have your daddy's eyes because he has some pretty gorgeous eyes." She grins thinking about Lucas, "I know it's wrong to think about my feelings for him but between just me and you I care about him so much. I know that is nuts but I can't help it I am falling for him. He said he wanted to be with me and do you know how bad I wanted to jump at him and say yes. I wanted to do a cartwheel for him and that sucks because I have never really wanted someone like this before and it hurts knowing I can't have him." she frowns as a tear falls down her cheek, "What am I going to do?"

* * *

Lucas walked up to the steps to his girlfriend's apartment; he had been debating the break up all weekend. He wanted to be with Brooke more than anything but at the same time unless he is at her apartment he doesn't get to see or talk to her. If he did break up with Jordan he would never get to see Brooke and then he would just be completely screwed. So he came to the conclusion he would stay with her at least another week see if he could get some talk time with Brooke and if he fails he will break up with Jordan and just leave Brooke alone. It may completely suck and he may miss her but he will just go on and forget it.

Forget Brooke Davis.

They all want to go out tonight, the all being Rachel, Jordan, Nathan and Haley but he doesn't think Brooke will come. Not after their last talk, not after she has avoided him like the plague all weekend. Maybe he jumped the gun on everything but he couldn't help it he just saw her slipping away from him and he panicked.

"Hey Scott how is your day?" Rachel greets with a small amount of sarcasm because she really doesn't care. She knows about her best friend and the broods blonde run in and for the life of her she can't figure them the hell out. He wants her she wants him, to her that's pretty simple they should be together but not theses two. Nope he stays with his bitchy girlfriend and she pushes him as far away as she can get him which is nuts since she is caring his baby.

"It's whatever." He mumbles walking over and falling down on the couch next to the red head reading some magazine, "Where's Jordan?"

"Still in the shower, she just got in so probably won't be joining us for another hmm…" she pauses looking at her cell, "A good twenty minutes."

"Twenty minutes?" he asks and she just nods, "Well I guess…" he trials off tossing a glance down the hall towards Brooke's room.

"You know I need to get dressed." Rachel says still having to look at him, "I am going to go in the back and be in there a good 15 minutes. I'm sure you will find something to entertain yourself with." Rachel shrugs tossing her magazine down on the coffee table and standing up, "15 minutes Scott. 15 minutes all alone with Jordan in the shower. I'm sure you can do a lot in 15 minutes." She repeats walking off to her room shutting the door.

Lucas sat there a few moments debating it. He checked his phone, tossed another glance at Brooke's room and drummed his fingers on his legs. 15 minutes was Rachel telling him to go talk to Brooke? Was she giving him a free pass to talk to her best friend as his girlfriend showers down the hall? Well he wasn't sure but he was going to take her advice and go for it. If he has a week he needs to put it to good use.

He knocked on the door nervously shoving his hands in his pockets and bouncing on the balls of his feet.

Brooke sat on her bed still thinking, still having tears coming down. How was it that all her friends went out did stupid stuff and she does it one time and it turns her life upside down? That one guy and one night made everything become so wrong. She has fallen for a guy she just had one night, and he dates her roommate, her roommate that clearly doesn't like her too much and on top of all that she is pregnant with his baby. Yeah any thought of her and Jordan getting along is out the window now.

She hears a knock at the door but she ignores it, she doesn't want to see Rachel right now even if it is her best friend. "Rach I'm fine I promise just don't want to go out tonight." She calls after hearing another knock.

"It's not…" she hears the other voice and freezes, "It's not Rachel." He says and she just goes quiet, "Pretty Girl please let me in." he begs but Brooke just shakes her head no, "Brooke your door is unlocked I can just walk in if you don't let me in."

"Lucas I'm not feeling too great. I don't want you catching whatever I have." she lies jumping off her bed running over to the mirror running her smudged makeup.

"Brooke you just said you were fine." He says with a small smile, "So please." he asks again running his finger over the door.

"Ok." she whispers but knows he hears her when the door handle starts to turn and he walks in. He just kind of stands looking at her. Her red puff eyes and her blotchy face, the makeup stains running down her cheeks that made her cheeks red clearly seeing that she tried to scrub black mascara and black eye liner off but it didn't work to well.

"I'm sorry I know I must look horrible." She says walking over to the mirror, "I was just asleep I'm exhausted and I guess I rubbed my eyes to much since they are so red." She lied realizing that was a horrible lie since clearly she has been crying; your face doesn't get like this when you sleep. She feels him moves across the room and walking up behind her placing his hands on her hips spinning her too look at him.

"You always look beautiful." He smiles rubbing his thumb over her cheek as they held each other's gaze. "I don't know what to do Brooke." He admits because he really doesn't know what he is supposed to be doing, not with them.

"I don't know what you want me to say Luke." She sighs looking down, looking down at her stomach and closing her eyes, "Things are just so complicated."

"I know I wish they weren't but they are." He agrees but Brooke shakes her head slightly since he doesn't really know, doesn't know how complicated all this was, "Brooke that night…" he trails off and Brooke slowly lifts her head to look at him, "Did you plan on it just being that one time thing or were you thinking it might be more? I mean even if things weren't how they were did you plan on seeing me again?"

"Did you? I mean if I didn't know about Jordan did you just plan on stringy me along for a few weeks?"

"No!" he answers quickly shaking his head, "That wasn't the plan. I don't know what the plan was and I don't know why that night I just forgot about Jordan but I did. I told you I wanted you there when I woke up that morning."

"I know you did." She frowns biting her lip walking away from him, "But that doesn't mean you planned on telling me about your girlfriend. If I wasn't standing in the living room that day I wouldn't have known. If you called me I would have gone out with you again and I have no doubt you wouldn't have told me about your girlfriend." Brooke didn't know why she was being mean to Lucas, she wasn't mad at him or anything she just…she just didn't know anymore.

"Brooke I would have never just strung you along. I would have never just fooled around with you like that. If I called you again and you weren't Jordan's roommate I would have broken up with her. I will break up with her because I told you I wanted to be with you Brooke." He argues walking over pulling her close to him. He places his hands on her sides squeezing slightly and making her flinch, "I'm sorry." he freaks dropping his hands, "Did I hurt you?" he questions because he didn't think he held her that tight.

"What?" she says a little confused.

"When I touched you, you jumped. You have never down that before. You have never flinched when I touched you." he explains and Brooke looks down at her sides where his hands were then back at him. It wasn't that it hurt his hand was just a little too close to her belly and for some reason that scared her a bit. Like him touching it would feel the baby which is nuts but still her mind is kind off everywhere.

"No you didn't hurt me I just…I'm just really sore." She lies and he looks at her confused, "I have been working out some for cheerleading and my body is just sore."

"So I did hurt you." he comments looking at her body, "You jumped because your sore and me touching you hurt you."

"No Lucas I promise you didn't hurt me." she reassured but saw he was still worried. She knew he wouldn't do anything to actually hurt her, not physically and his touch didn't hurt her at all, him squeezing her sides didn't hurt. Just made her freak a little. "Luke I promise see look." She smiles grabbing his hands placing them back on her sides just a little higher up, a little higher than before now holding on at the low of her ribs.

"Something is wrong with you." he comments rubbing her side with his thumb.

"Well things haven't really been a walk in the park the last few weeks. I did sleep with my roommate's boyfriend." She says with a dry laugh and he knows that but there is more.

"No its…" he pauses running his eyes all over her and seeing her tense with his eye movements, "There is something else. What is it?"

"Nothing…nothing is going on." She lies and feels her body trembling knowing he is feeling it.

"Brooke talk to me please." he begs pulling her closer to him wrapping one hand around her back holding her tight almost feeling her heart race being that close to him, "Come on Pretty Girl talk to me."

"Luke I…" she starts to tell him but gets caught off when the door opens.

"Sorry hate to interrupt, I mean I seriously hate since you are in a pretty position." Rachel comments looking at the closeness of the people in the room. "It's just I heard the shower going off." She says and sees Lucas head drop resting on Brooke's shoulder.

"Ok." he mumbles against it and Rachel nods shutting the door.

"You better go." Brooke says pulling away from him.

"Brooke she just got out I still have a few more minutes." He said reaching for her but she side steps missing his hand, "I want to talk about us."

"Lucas there is no us. There is nothing going on with us." She frowns at him but he just shakes his head no grabbing her wrist pulling her into him and kissing her hard on the lips. She resists at first but of course him being Lucas and missing the feeling of his lips against hers she gives in. He kiss is hard and deep and as they stumble back through the room and against the wall. One hand above her shoulder and one on her waist he pulls her closer, her hands are placed on her cheeks pulling him closer letting out a moan in his mouth making him smile.

After a few moments and a sigh Lucas pulls away leaning his forehead against hers as they stand breathing heavy, "Tell me again there is nothing going on with us." He whispers tilting his head up and kissing her forehead, "Because I know I'm not the only one feeling something here." he says before letting her go walking out of the room.

Brooke leans against the wall missing the feeling of his warm body against hers. "Damn it." She cursed as the tears formed as she slides down the wall leaning her head against the wall, "Damn it."

* * *

Lucas sat at some club with his friends, with his friends and girlfriend. But no one at this table is on his mind; the only thing on his mind is the brunette back at her apartment. The brunette whose lips he can almost still feel against his, her body curled into his and her taste on his lips. Brooke Davis was slowly become the constant thing on his mind and he needed her to be in his life, he needed to be with her.

"So Rachel do you know what's going on with Brooke?" Nathan asked concerned, Brooke was a close friend to him even though they didn't know each other that long they were close and if it wasn't for Brooke he wouldn't have met Haley, so he wanted to make sure she was ok.

"No I'm not sure, she hasn't felt too good the past few days." Rachel half lied "I'm sure she will be fine."

"I hope so. She seemed pretty distant in class today and really quiet neither much like Brooke." Haley said and Rachel just nodded in agreement.

"You think she could be pregnant?" Jordan yelled over the loud music.

"What?!" everyone at the table said together looking at Jordan like she was nuts.

"I asked if you think she could be pregnant." Jordan repeated.

"She is definitely not." Rachel tried to lie and tried all she could not to let Lucas see the worried expression she had.

"I mean when was the last time she had sex? We aren't as close as you and her so it's not like we have that talk." Jordan said to Rachel completely missing the worried look on Lucas's face.

"I don't know that's her business not the tables." Rachel snapped a little annoyed Jordan would be talking about Brooke like they were friends. Jordan didn't like Brooke Rachel wasn't stupid and talking about her personal life like she cared was just BS.

"Yeah but…" Nathan started but then stopped looking over at his brother "Holy shit!" he freaked looking at Rachel and Rachel cut her eyes at him as he slid back in his seat with wide eyes.

"Ok guys maybe we shouldn't talk about Brooke and her sex life, and her possibility of being pregnant. I don't think she would be happy with people that another then Rachel she has known for a month talking about her having sex, since no one here other then Rachel again would know a thing about it." Haley try to reason, knowing if she had a sex life she wouldn't want a group full of people talking about it.

"You would be surprised." Rachel mumbled to herself falling back into the booth. "I need to get home."

"Rachel can't you deal with Brooke's maybe pregnancy tomorrow?" Jordan whined getting an eye roll from her roommate.

"No." she said grabbing her purse and digging for her keys "Here Lucas," Rachel said tossing her keys to the worried blonde next to her. "You can take them home when you are all ready, I'll take a cab I just am not into the club thing tonight." She said sliding out of the booth and out of the club.

Lucas just sat there in the booth thinking. There was no way she could be pregnant no way in hell, they used something. _Wait I did use something that night didn't I? I mean I know we were pretty drunk but I used something, I wasn't so drunk not to remember that. _Lucas thought to himself, _I mean we were downstairs at my dorm; we stumbled up the stairs and then my room. I took off her shirt and pants and I remember taking my clothes off and then looking at her underneath me, god was she gorgeous, wait don't think about that think about what you did before you entered her. You put something on; you had to have put something on._ Lucas kept saying replaying the whole night over in his head, then coming to the realization he hadn't, he didn't put on a condom.

"Shit!"

* * *

**Sorry I haven't updated in awhile work is crazy but here is an update and for those who read my other stories I plan on updating the others hopefully this weekend.**

**But please review and thanks again so far for all the reviews even with my lack of updates. **


	10. Chapter 10

Rachel flew up the stairs to her apartment faster than anyone probably in the history of the world. She needed to get to her best friend. She needed to get to her fast and tell her the little tidbit of info their roommate dropped about her at the club. Why the hell would Jordan just randomly assume she was pregnant? That is just not something you come up with out of nowhere.

"Where is it?" Rachel asked storming in her best friend's room and into her bathroom.

"What?" Brooke asked confused as she laid on her bed flipping through a magazine, "Rach what are you looking for?"

"The test! Did we throw it away? I mean we did throw it away right or did we leave it on the counter? What did we do with it?" she freaked digging under the sink for the little box.

"Rachel we throw it away. God what has got you so crazy?" Brooke asked completely confused as she walked into the bathroom finding her somewhat tipsy friend in freak out mode.

"Then why isn't it in the trash?"

"Because we took the trash out." Brooke told her in a duh tone, "Garbage comes Fridays which was the other day and I just figured you took out my trash." She shrugged not getting the big deal.

"Brooke I didn't take out your trash." Rachel tells her slowly getting the whole random comment of Jordan.

"What?" Brooke asked nervously as her hand fell to her stomach, "What do you mean you didn't take it out? Who did?" she asked and watched as the red head stood still giving her an 'I'm sorry look' "Rachel why aren't you at the club? Why did you rush home so quickly like that and why would you just randomly think about my test?"

"Brooke…" Rachel sighs taking a step closer to the freaked look brunette.

"Don't Brooke me tell me why you freaked like that?" Brooke ordered feeling her heart race faster by the second.

"While we were sitting there Jordan randomly asked. She asked if you were pregnant." She told her and watched her best friend crumble.

"She asked what?"

"Brooke I'm sorry." Rachel apologized.

"Was he there?" she questioned and Rachel again stood still, "Was he Rachel?! Was Lucas there?!" she yelled and with a deep breath and a frown told her,

"Yeah."

* * *

Lucas was freaking. His foot was bouncing, his head was spinning and right now he couldn't figure out what was happening. How could this happen? How did his life get so messed up? All he wanted was to be with Brooke not get her pregnant and for his stupidity he did. He wasn't thinking and ruined her whole life and couldn't do a thing to fix it.

Of course she didn't want to be with him she probably hated him.

"You ok?" Jordan asked her boyfriend resting her hand on his thigh, "You seem a little out of it."

"I'm fine." He barley mutters pulling his leg away from his girlfriends touch. He didn't want to be touch right now, he didn't want to be bothered, everything in his head was spinning and he wasn't sure how to handle any of it. Brooke was pregnant, or she might be pregnant and on top of thinking all that he couldn't help but think why hadn't she told him? "I'm going home." Lucas said standing up from the table, "You want a ride or stay here with Nathan and Haley?"

"I'll go home with you?" she grinned standing up giving him a sneaky smile.

"No thanks. Not tonight I just want to be alone." He told her. He felt bad, it wasn't Jordan's fault and he also felt annoyed which made him feel worse. This was his girlfriend, other than the telling him not to talk to Brooke she has never done nothing wrong. She has always been great to him, had his back, and treated him great. At one time they were great friends, he was the one who cheated, he was the one to mess up, yet as they stood in this bar her smiling and wanting to go home with him all he could think was he just wanted her to leave him alone.

"Oh ok do you feel ok?" she asked and deciding not to hurt her feelings more he lied.

"No I don't feel so great. I have a bad headache and my body is pretty sore from practice all week so I think I am just going to go home and sleep."

"Ok well we have Rachel's car so I will just stay so I can drop it back off at the house. You want me to take you to your apartment and then come back?" she offered and Lucas felt a sinking feeling in his chest making him feel sick.

"No I will take a cab or just walk it really isn't that far and maybe ease my headache some. I'll call you tomorrow." He promised and when she leaned in to give him a kiss goodbye he turned quick kissing her cheek, "Bye." He smiled walking past real quick to head home.

* * *

The walk really wasn't that far and when he got back to his dorm he fell on his bed with a sigh. What was he going to do? He couldn't have a kid he was not ready for a kid. What was he going to say to Brooke? He knew she must be freaking out, she must be so scared and then he felt terrible. He was slowly screwing up all the lives of the people he claimed to care about. Brooke was having a baby; Jordan was not even realizing he was trying to get with her roommate. He was only keeping his relationship with her at the time just because he wanted to get close to Brooke. What was wrong with him?

Grabbing his phone of the night stand he scrolled down his contact list finding the number to the person that he needed to talk to right now. He may not be able to fix Brooke being pregnant but he could fix the fact he was slowly breaking Jordan and he needed to fix that one.

"Hey…" he frowned into the phone as he laid on the bed, "Yeah I'm home, but I was wondering if you would come over. I just…I need to talk to you." he told her and heard her tell him ok. Closing his phone on the night stand he rolled over in his bed closing his eye waiting for her to get there.

He didn't plan on falling asleep, but he did and when he opened his eyes he smiled. She looked like perfection laying there next to him asleep, but then again when did she not look like perfection. She looked so peaceful asleep with her hands tucked under her head, her top lips parted barely from her bottom one, her legs are cuddled up close to her body and she looks so peaceful her feels bad waking her up.

He reached his hand up brushing her fallen curl out of her face then let his hand rest on her cheek, "Hey…" she smiled flickering her eyes open to look at him.

"Hey…" he smiled back rubbing his thumb gently over her bottom lip, "I'm glad you came."

"Yeah…I just thought I would be here this time when you woke up." She shrugged a little making him smile more.

"I definitely love waking up to you." he tells her and she nods sliding her body a little more on the bed so she is closer, "I'm so sorry Brooke." He told her after a long silence of them just staring at each other, "God I'm sorry." he apologized running his stomach down her body and placing it on her flat stomach.

"Lucas…" she sighed resting her forehead against his shoulder closing her eyes and placing her hand on top of his.

"I get it if you hate me." he whispers to her swallowing hard nervous for her responds.

"No…" she tells him quickly pulling her head of his arm, "God no…" she says placing both her hands on his cheeks pulling him close to her resting her forehead against his, "I don't hate you…I could never hate you." she whispers slowly pushing her lips against his giving him a few soft kisses then pulling rubbing her thumb under his eye, "I'm scared." She confesses as he pulls her into him.

"I know Pretty Girl. I know you are." He tried to sooth wrapping his arms tight around her and resting his chin on the top of her head, "It's going to be ok. God I swear I will make sure everything is ok."

"I didn't mean too. I swear I didn't mean too." She cried into his chest.

"No, I know you didn't. God baby believe I know you didn't." he said pulling her off his chest to look at him, "This is my fault. This is all my fault. None of it was yours." He told her holding her face in his hands, "Don't ever think this was your fault."

"I was going to tell you. I swear I was but I didn't know how and I didn't want you to resent me for anything. I didn't want you to think I wasn't going to tell you because I was. I wouldn't have kept it from you. I was just scared. God I was so scared what you would say, that you would leave me alone. That-" and her rambling got cut off by him giving her a tender kiss.

"I swear to everything if you let me, I won't go anywhere. I will be there for you with whatever you choose. That I will be there for this baby…" he smiled a little placing his hand on her stomach, "For our baby."

"Yeah…" she nodded as a tear slipped off her cheek dropping on her hand that she placed back on his, "Our baby." She whispered, "I promise its yours." She tells him quickly, "Since I have been here I haven't been with anyone else but you but I understand if you want a test or something." she told him hoping he wouldn't ask for one and believe her but knew she had to understand if he did.

"I believe you Brooke. I don't need a test or anything to tell me that this is my baby."

"It is." she reassures and he just nodded not needing any convincing.

"I almost broke up with Jordan tonight." He told her and her head shot up to look at him, "When I came to pick her up, after I kissed you I almost did. Yet then I got afraid if I did that I would not get to see you again and never get the chance to talk to you again."

"What are you saying Lucas?"

"I am saying what I have been saying the past week." He smiled taking her hand in his, "Don't give me all the reasons why it's wrong. Don't give me that we are two different, that it's not fair to Jordan, just tell me that you want to be with me too."

"Luke…I…"

"Just say you want to be with me Brooke. Don't think about it just close your eyes and do what you want. Do what you want to do and don't think about everyone else, just yourself. Just tell me you want to be with me." he begged. He knew she couldn't use the excuse that she couldn't because of Jordan anymore since she was having his baby. And he refused to sit around while she was pregnant and pretend it wasn't his, he was going to be with her, he was going to be there for her and honestly even if she wanted to stop him he would be there.

Brooke sat looking at him. He was really trying, he was trying so hard and she couldn't help but nod ok and lean in kissing him whispering, "I want to be with you."

* * *

**Review :)) **

**Sorry So Short!!!**


	11. Authors Note

**ATTENTION MY LOVES!**

**I HAVE SOME NEWS THAT ALL WRITERS HATE!!**

**MY COMPUTER HAS BROKEN!**

I know it is terrible and I seriously want to cry :( I mean I use my computer everyday and for the last week I have been not having one! Sadly I won't be getting it back for about another week possibly two!

Now as so sad that is I have some news I hope you all enjoy. Over the next two weeks while I wait I am writing. Like right now when my brother is off his computer and my sister isn't on my mom's I am writing. I even have a notebook so when an idea pops up I write it down when I have free time.

So that being said I going to make a promise that I am going to try so hard to stick to since you all deserve it and that is I will be updating when I get my computer back and everything typed ALL my stories.

I was actually almost done with my The Dangerous Games we Play chapter when the terrible thing took place! I am hoping since its not my hard drive that isn't messed up I don't lose anything but I again don't know! They said they would try but they can't make promises!

Now even though I get my computer (fingers crossed) back in two weeks I still need time to type it all and send it to my computer from my brothers. So… that again being said the list below are the stories I will be updating and writing for while I wait!

The Dangerous Games We Play

New Town, Same Heart

Small Lies Cause Big Problems

Addiction

Love, Lust, Lies

5 years, 3 months, 15 days

Life Goes On

I know that some of my stories aren't there and that is Best Friends Right? And Be that Way and sadly those maybe al little longer. Being as Be That Way is the sequel to my first love The Other Side of Life I want to make the ending of it really perfect! Give my Brucas what they deserve in the end. It is coming to an end so I want it to be something that doesn't disappoint.

Then Best Friends Right I am just plan stuck! If any of my readers have an suggestions on that one I am all ears and just PM and let me know!

Also the other stories that are on my profile but aren't listed are my sisters and since she is on spring break and has more access to my brother's computer while we are at work she will probably be updating them sometime this week. I really don't know so don't hold me to it!

So again I hope that you all look for my updates coming up and I hope you stick with me since I have been terrible with my updates far!

But look for them my loves.

Love much

Lexi


	12. Chapter 11

Lucas flipped over in his bed almost startled when he felt the warm body next to him. His eyes felt so heavy and he just wanted to sleep a little longer. His body was begging him to sleep longer yet his alarm was letting him know that wasn't an option.

He had class.

Not only did he have class but in half an hour he has a test that he is most likely going to fail being as he hasn't had time to focus on studying and that wasn't going to be good. That was just one more reason he didn't want to roll out of bed.

Inhaling the smell of vanilla engulfed him and that made him smile, that gave him another reason he wanted to stay in bed. Opening one eye he rolled over to silent his phone alarm realizing the annoying noise blasting through his room wasn't his phone alarm but Brooke's phone on the night stand ringing.

"Pretty Girl…" Lucas flipped back over and closing his eyes, "Someone is calling you."

"Huh?" Brooke mumbled flipping over to look over her shoulder almost surprised to find Lucas there and for a brief second forgetting the night before.

"Your phone is ringing," he handed it over snuggling back into his bed begging for his last few minutes of sleep he had even if it was just ten.

"Ugh!" Brooke groaned closing her eyes and not even looking when she answered her phone, "Hello?" She somewhat answered pulling Lucas's sheet high up on her shoulder.

"_Brooke where are you?_" _Haley whispered into the phone._

"I'm sleeping Hales," Brooke told her reaching behind her back searching for Lucas's hand and pulling around her body; liking when she felt him smile as he kissed the back of her shoulder.

"_Brooke did you forget about class? You know that Professor Piers doesn't let you miss without a note and I don't think 'I am sleeping' is a good reason._" _Haley reminded her trying to hide her phone as her teacher went on about their upcoming final._

"I did forget Haley but I'll get a note," she mumbled making a mental note to get a note when she went to the doctor's today, "No worries," she yawned stretching out her legs as they tangled with Lucas's.

"_Brooke-_"

"Love you Haley see you at lunch," Brooke shut her phone tossing it on the bed before flipping over and snuggling close to the boy next to her, "I missed class," she mumbled against his chest as he pulled her close.

"Oops," he laughed pulling the sheet over them.

"What time is your first class?"

"Not until 9:30," he wrapped his arms around Brooke's body, her rolling over on top of him.

"You suck, I have class at 8," she pouted, him laughing again.

"Sorry babe, that's no fun," Lucas kissed the top of her head as they both fell quiet. Lucas was on his way to being all awake as Brooke laid in his arms eyes opened and thinking. This wasn't going to be easy, having a baby wasn't going to be easy, and the fact they weren't in love and they weren't even together until a few hours ago she knew how hard this was going to be and she wasn't sure if they could do it, "What are you thinking?" Lucas broke the silence as Brooke buried her face in his chest not wanting to talk about it and not wanting to think of anything past this moment of him just holding her, "Brooke…"

"I don't want to talk about it right now," she mumbled giving his chest a small kiss. "I just don't want to."

"Alright," he agreed. "We don't have to talk about it right now, we will just sleep a little longer," he closed his eyes back yet knew going back to sleep was impossible, not with Brooke thinking so much.

* * *

"I'll talk to Jordan tonight," Lucas said as he and Brooke walked to his class.

"Maybe you shouldn't tell her everything," Brooke said as they stood outside his room leaning against the wall waiting for class to start.

"Brooke I told you I was going to break up with her and that is what I am going to do," he told her almost upset she was going against it all over again.

"No, no Lucas that is not what I am talking about. I just meant don't tell her about us, about me," she mumbled that last part resting her hand on her stomach as she looked down. "I'm not ready for her or anyone else to know that part."

"I'm not going to tell her if you don't want me too," Lucas reached for her hand taking a step closer. "When you want her and everyone else to know we will tell them and if you don't want anyone else knowing we won't," he shrugged pushing her hair back. "Promise."

"I believe you," Brooke smiled really liking the feeling in her stomach she got by him, by actually trusting someone again. "I trust you," she said leaning up brushing her lips against his.

"I'm glad," he mumbled against her lips wrapping his arm around her waist pulling her close.

"Umm…" They both hear jumping apart real quick turning their head to see thankfully Nathan. "It's a good thing it's just me," he smirked crossing his arms over his chest. "I mean if it was someone else this could have been real bad, and awkward."

"Nate this isn't what you think," Brooke tried to cover as Lucas let out a small laugh wiping his bottom lip.

"Really so my brother's tongue wasn't just in your mouth?" Nathan raised his brow trying to remain serious.

"Actually it wasn't," Brooke informed him crossing her arms over her chest mirroring his stance.

"Well it was about to be before you ruined it," Lucas mumbled falling against the wall next to him reaching for Brooke to pull her into him.

"Stop!" Brooke slapped his hand away. "I think Nathan is enough to see us."

"Brooke come on," Lucas reached again with a pout.

"Lucas Scott quit!" She ordered stepping away from him making him growl and Nathan laugh.

"So what is this all about huh? Are you two crazy kids giving into temptation? You know I told Hales just the other day I was waiting until those crazy hormones take over and Lucas shoved you into a class room or take you against the wall," He joked reaching over and touching the wall. "And it's such a nice wall," he ran his hand up it getting Lucas to laugh.

"This is not funny stop!" She ordered spinning around and slapping them both, "God I hate you both!"

"Oh no you don't," Nathan rolled his eyes tickling her sides making her jump right into Lucas.

"Luke help me," she begged squirming around Nathan. "Lucas!" She squealed trying to hide behind him as Nathan reached for her.

"Oh look who now wants me touching them," Lucas teased crossing his arms over his chest as he stood still leaning against the wall.

"Lucas!" She jumped when Nathan grabbed her pulling her into him as he tickled her.

"Stop, stop please stop!" She begged wiggling in his arms.

"Say you love me or I won't stop!"

"No!" She giggled, "Lucas!" She wiggled away from Nathan hiding behind Lucas. "Please, please, please help me," she pleaded standing behind him wrapping her arms around his waist burying her face in his back making Nathan have to pry her off him to get to her.

"Alright, alright that's enough," Lucas stepped in. "No more bothering Brooke."

"But she was mean to me," Nathan pouted making them laugh.

"Stopping being such a baby," Brooke rolled her eyes.

"I am not being a baby! You are just being…being a butthead," Nathan settled on getting a laugh from his friends.

"Nice Nate," Lucas rolled his eyes.

"But I have to be somewhere," Brooke stepped back around facing Lucas. "I'll umm...let you know what happens."

"I can skip class and go with you Brooke. I already told you I would," he once again said wishing she would let him go with her to the doctor.

"I know but you have class. I'll call you later," she promised leaning up on her tip toes giving him a kiss. "Bye," she smiled against his lips.

"Bye Pretty Girl," he grinned pulling away.

"Nathan," she gave him a nod before slowly skipping off, back towards her apartment.

"So…" Nathan walked up leaning against the wall. "That is really happening huh?"

"Nate, man don't lecture me," Lucas asked not wanting to get a life lesson from his brother, his brother who up until meeting Haley screwed around with the world and he never said anything.

"I'm not, I'm not its just last night you were still with Jordan and today you are kissing Brooke in a very public area," he shrugged not really caring one way or another. Truth was he liked Jordan a hell of a lot more before she was his brother's girlfriend. When they were all just friends she was awesome and cool but then it's like they dated cool Jordan left and annoying, bitchy Jordan took her place.

"I know, it was really a moment thing. I'm going to talk to Jordan; I'm going to break up with her. I want to be with Brooke, I _need_ to be with her."

"_Need?_" Nathan became confused.

"I can't talk about it right now man," Lucas shook his head. "I'm late for class but as soon as things are all straightened out I swear I will let you know what's going on."

"Dude is everything ok?"

"Honestly?" he asked and Nathan nodded. "I don't know things are going to change but I…I don't know man."

"Luke, what's going on?"

"Can we talk after practice?" he glanced at his phone, officially three minutes late to class and he wasn't meaning to keep his brother in the dark but just didn't want to say anything until him and Brooke talked more about what they were going to do.

"Yeah, we can talk then," Nathan agreed.

"Alright, later man," he slapped his shoulder before going to class.

"What's going on with you?" Nathan questioned to himself, the sudden feel of worry for his brother creeping over him.

* * *

"Don't be nervous," Rachel gave her friend's hand a squeeze. "I'm here for you Brooke, always."

"I know Rach, but I honestly think Lucas will be here too," she told her, not at all doubt the blonde's want to be there for her and their baby. "I just don't want him feeling trapped. I mean not like our baby was made out of love, just complete lust," she looked down at her small belly.

"But it could turn into love," Rachel pointed out and Brooke shrugged.

"I really like him Rach, but I think karma is going to bite me in the ass soon," she let out a dry laugh.

"If karma bites anyone its Lucas not you. You had no clue he had a girlfriend that night Brooke, you just met a cute guy that made you smile and well turned you on," she wiggled her brows with a smirk.

"But I knew the next day and I knew all the other times I let myself be put in a situation that wasn't ideal. And I also knew last night when I went over to his house."

"You being pregnant with his baby is reason enough to be put just a little bit higher than the girlfriend he is wanting to break up with," she held her thumb and finger apart showing a small gap. "But if you honestly don't want him to break up with her talk to him. If you are worried about karma or whatever bullshit is making you freak tell him not to until ya'll talk about what you two are doing and being."

"Yeah because I don't want him feeling he _has_ to be with me because he doesn't," Brooke wanted him to know without a doubt she felt that. Even if she did really care for him if he truly wanted Jordan she wasn't going to try to ruin them, well anymore then she already had.

"Brooke Davis?" a woman in a white and green stood by the door, clipboard in hand. "Is Brooke Davis here?"

"Rachel if I go in there this is all real," she looked nervously over at her friend.

"It's already real buddy," Rachel gave a sympathetic smile, knowing her friend was freaking out. Brooke might hold a cool and calm demeanor but she knows better than anyone what goes on in her best friend's head and right now its panic.

"Brooke Davis?" The woman called one more time.

"Come on," Rachel took her friend's hand. "We will do it together."

"Right here," Brooke slowly stood, her hand shaking and clutching tight to her best friend's. "I'm right here."

* * *

Walking into Brooke's apartment Lucas felt weird. He knew what he was about to do, he knew it was what he needed to do but breaking up with his girlfriend for her pregnant roommate just seemed so strange to him. Not that he doubted his decision just felt like the worst person ever.

"Jordan?" he called, dropping his keys on the counter. "Jordan, you here?"

"Hey," she rounded the corner, her hair up with her glasses sitting on top of her head. "What are you doing here?" she leaned up kissing him missing how he tensed. "Did we have plans?" she asked over her shoulder as she walked into her kitchen to get a drink.

"Oh, no we didn't," he told her.

"Ok good because I've been forgetting things like crazy today. I'm writing this paper and have been completely locked away in my room all day," she told him pouring herself a drink. "Want anything?"

"No I'm good," he scratched the back of his head as she went off on about her paper and how it was driving her insane, which wasn't a huge shocker for him since she was a perfectionist when it came to school. She would spend hours studying and working and making practice test and quizzes that he wasn't sure how she hadn't gone completely insane yet. "Jordan…" he cut her off mid sentence and she turned to look at him. "I was hoping we could talk."

"Ok, what's up?" she jumped on the counter, a smile just dancing across her face making him feel even worse. How was he going to do this to her? He knew he couldn't tell her about Brooke yet, he couldn't tell her he was leaving her for her roommate that he had a one night stand with. But he also couldn't just go on wanting Brooke and their baby while he lived a lie with her. There was going to be no easy way to do any of this and he was thinking of just going with the Band-Aid approach. The saying it's over real fast accepting if she slapped him and move on. "Luke…" she waved her hand in his face with a giggle "What you wanting to talk about?"

"Oh I was…" his phone going off cutting him off. "Sorry, just a second," he glanced down at his phone seeing a text from Brooke.

_What?_ He thought looking at the message, it not at all making since to him.

"Luke…" Jordan grew a little worried when he looked back up at her. "What's going on? What did you want to talk about?"

"I was just wondering if you wanted to take a break and get something to eat," he lied.

"You are being weird because you wanted to ask if I wanted to eat?" she scrunched her brow and he nodded.

"I just know how you get when you are studying, thought I would go with a slow and safe approach," he let out a nervous laugh.

"You're so stupid," she laughed sliding off the counter. "But yeah, let me grab my stuff and we can go get something," she shrugged; kissing his cheek as she brushed passed him out of the kitchen.

"Yeah," he frowned looking at the message in his hand again.

'_Don't break up with Jordan. We need to talk.'_

_

* * *

_

**I know I haven't updated in FOREVER and I probably don't even have anymore readers but if I do here you go! Hope you enjoyed and review!**


End file.
